Rocking Around a Sakura Tree
by Sakura Rose Haven
Summary: A music filled tale of a young girl with a passion for music and dance with a sweet tooth for trouble. It is your choice to join Sakura in another A.U. were she faces random events, escaping, changing lives and falling in love. See you on the inside! Family, Friendship, Drama, Hurt, Humor and Romance. SasuSaku, NaruHina, and whom ever I chose.
1. Goodbye old life

**A.N: Hello dearies! I'm back with a play around Musical Fanfiction! Enough chatter let's get this tale spun.**

A jet soared through the air as it departed from a city in America and headed back to whence it came; Kohonagakure, Japan. On this jet sat three teens, two boys and a girl. The boys' seats faced the hers and they kept an eye on her, upon their father's request. Yet, the silence filled the air around them.

Now what brought these young men to the States? If you thought or said the girl, you're correct. I wonder what her thoughts are right now. . .let's take a peek.

_'I am all alone. Alone in this world. Alone, with you. . . . . " "_What's with the guitar?" _'I carry spring rain in my hair. . .weighted sorrow in perfect clouds. Bursting in the air, wash away and drown.' _"Um...what's with these thoughts? I mean, I see her mother's image and memories as they pass but, oh, don't tell me. . . ." _'__I am playing God. . .I am raising hell, as far as I can tell, I am all alone. Alone in this world. Alone, with_ you.' "Okay I was right." _'__The roof slips beneath my feet, __As the branches back away from me'_ "How about we-"_ '__The softest grass turns to concret-'_

"Enough! Dear Drac. . .Talk about depressing." The girl shifted. causing her shoulder length black hair to fall even more in her face and cast her green eyed gaze at the clouds passing below. "Okay, how about we look through the boy whose face is buried in a sketchbook?"

_'Americans still intrigue me with the wide variety of features the body can make. . .' _"Okay. . .strange boy." _'That girl. . .father sent us to fetch her. . .but why? I mean all she's done so far is cry and sign at us in sign language for the pasted 48 hours. . .what could he want with this strange American child from a home two times smaller than our guest house. Now that I think about it Dad had it remodeled after he went to America two weeks ago. . . maybe I'll ask my brother.'_

"He thinks a lot. . ." he ran a hair through his short black hair before his black eyes turned to the silver haired boy beside him who was playing a handheld game he bought before they left the states. "How about your thoughts?"

_'BANG! Take that zombie freaks!'_ "A ZOMBIE GAME? I want to see!"_ 'I think I got them all.' _"Watch out!" he moved quickly before killing it_ 'Phew' _"Phew why'd he pause it?" he was looking at his brother before shrugging_ 'Beats me why dad did all that or why we had to come for her.' _"Okay then. . ."

"Odd bunch they are." I know why they got her and I understand why she's listening to such depressing music.

How about I show you this tale in their views? Here is the real start of this tale before us.

* * *

Sakura's POV

"I can't believe you did that!" One of my best friends exclaimed as I changed in the car before pulling my wig on and fixing my bangs "Alexz, You act like I just robbed a bank! Besides it's the last day of school anyways " both of my best friends laughed "Dude if the dean, vice or principal find out it was you. . ." I looked at Juilissa and smiled in reassurance "They don't suspect me at all!" we laughed and Juilissa drove to my house.

We pulled up at the small two bedroom house I called home my entire life, got out and we headed in with the sound of the car arming behind us.

"Is mom here?" I shrugged "I didn't see her car." I raided the fridge and my triumph was signaled by a cheer as I tossed them bow a can of Dr. Pepper "Victory!" they rolled their eyes "Now what?" I asked and they looked at one another "Tim Burton Marathon?" Alexz suggested "Yes!" we cheered as I ran back to the small connected kitchen and grabbed two bags of my favorite unhealthy popcorn and making them.

I returned to the couch with a large bowl of heart attack approved popcorn and extra cans of Dr. Pepper before closing the blinds and curtains. "Movies!" I sat down and Juilissa pressed play. The screen came to life with the opening of Corpse Bride.

We sang every song while signing them perfectly. We did this from a habit we formed after we met as kids when our mom's gathered at the library one faithful day. I remember running into Alexz in the fiction section and then we met Juilissa when we sat at the table she was at and I'll always remember how she was nose deep in a book and taking notes. I thought how silly for a 5 years old. Since then it was history and when they found out I had pink hair and the reason why I signed more than I spoke they joined me and learned it. It was the best day of my life.

We were singing Oogie Boogie's song when someone knocked on the door I groaned "Be back." I got up and opened the door. My heart stopped 'Oh boy please don't be about my surprise musical number.' I looked at the officers "Sakura Haruno?" I nodded and signed "Yes, What is it officers?" they looked at one another "Sakura it's about your mother." my heart sank 'Please be about my surprise musical number!' "She had another heart attack but it was-" his mouth kept moving but I couldn't hear anything nor could I feel the pain when I fell to my knees. I didn't know when my friends helped me up or when we went to hospital.

Who knew the world kept moving even when it felt like it had stopped.

A man appeared and I managed to pay attention long enough to learn he had been mom's lawyer and that I was given a letter addressed to me if anything went wrong. It had gone very wrong.

**Kizashi's POV**

I looked at the large gates of my home as I drove through them and up to my home and finally into my car garage before taking my brief case and heading inside to see the house being prepped for dinner "Welcome home sir." each maid would say as I passed them then the occasional waiter. I walked up the grand staircase then went to my office and went back to work.

I was reading over a report when my personal cell rang "Yes?" my assistant rarely called me on my personal cell "Sir I have Mr. Robert Santiago trying to contact you. If I may remind you Sir, he has already called twice asking for you saying it is a personal matter he needs to discuss." I sighed "I forgot to call him back last week okay give me his number and I'll call him." she gave it to me and I thanked her before calling this Mr. Santiago on the number he provided my assistant.

One ring. Two rings. Three rings then he answered "_This is Robert Santiago. How may I help you?_" American? "_Hello Mr. Santiago. This is Haruno Kizashi." _You could hear him pause "Mr. Haruno I'm so glad you returned my call," He knows Japanese as well "I am the personal lawyer of Mebuki Jensen." My heart skipped 'Mebu?' "What about Mrs. Jensen?" "Oh it's Miss Jensen, she never married, but that isn't why I called you. Miss Jensen asked me to locate you for a worse case scenario." I scrunched my brow and sat back "What happened? Why?" there was a pause for a minute "Hello? Mr. Santiago?" he cleared his throat "I'm here but, I think it's best you come here to Crescent Falls and hear it face to face."

I was confused "Why?" suddenly my phone beeped "Look at those pictures and I will see you in a couple of days. Good day Mr. Haruno." he hung up and I looked at the multimedia message "Why'd he send me a pictures?" I clicked on it and as they popped up I almost dropped my phone as I looked at the images each one was of the same child as she got older and Mebuki. "Dear dinner is ready." I looked up at my wife "I can't tonight, I need to go to the States." I walked out of my study, passed my wife, into our room, barked orders on my phone to my assistant and packed.

It can't be possible. . .but I have to see for myself if it's true. "Dear what's going on?" I stopped and looked at my wife before walking over to her and kissing her forehead "Take care of the boys and when I return I will explain everything to you, I promise."

**Sakura's POV**

It had been a few days since the incident and I was staying with Juilissa while we tried raising money to cover the expenses that weren't covered already and odd things happened in those days. People showed up and covered the expenses, a black SUV following me and Alexz reporting that the lawyer took someone to my home. I wasn't sure how to handle things so I was silent and my music almost never stopped playing in my ears. If it weren't for my friends I doubt I'd eat or remember my wig. . . .I owe them for all this trouble.

I stood at the back as everyone came in for the final viewing and a man I don't ever remember came in. He walked over to the book, signed it and walked over to me 'Maybe it's because I didn't wear my wig today?' "Hello, I'm Kizashi I give you my condolences and I am truly sorry I wasn't here for you sooner." this odd man said when I pulled out my earphones "Hello Kizashi Sir but, why are you sorry for that?" The lawyer came to me and touched my arm "I'll explain soon but we have only 10 minutes before we have to go and the coffin is sealed."

I nodded and signed "Ok." I gave a small bow to the man before excusing myself and walked over to my mom to gaze upon her face one final time. Her blonde hair was curled, fingers laced with long beautifully painted nails as she held a wild tiger lily, her favorite flower, and she wore a band tee and jeans. I know the others found it weird but she was a great mother and sure that came with spankings, scolding and groundings but it was her way of teaching me right from wrong. She was my whole world and now my eyes, love for music and temper were all I had left of her.

I looked to my right to see Mr. Kizashi with tears streaming down his face before I shook my head and patted his back "Mom said no tears at her funeral." he gave a small laugh "Yeah that's Mebu for you." I tilted my head "How did you know my mom?" he looked at mom and smiled a nostalgic like smile "We met at a concert." I smiled at him passed the hurt "That's how my mom met my father." He raised his brow "Can I hear the story?" I shook my head "It's a Legend to me." Man why am I so talkative? "Why is it a legend?" I sighed "Because I don't know the side of the story." he smiled at me "May I hear what you know?" I nodded and signed "Okay but first," I reached in and finally sat my hand on mom's cold hands before my eyes trailed to the half pic necklace then to her face using my voice once more "I love you Mommie."

I placed a kiss on her forehead before turning, after a few heart beats and taking everyone in as they all looked at me before I walked away. Taking a seat I watched as they closed the lid and how everyone began to depart. "Where do I begin?" I asked and he shrugged "The beginning sounds right." I smiled "Okay."

* * *

Mom had spent half of winter and all of spring working to buy the ticket to see her favorite band of all times. They were to be playing in her home town, here, and she had the best seat money could buy. She said it was the happiest day of her life. The music was amazing, the way each word was said and each note played were beyond the scale of perfection. Well that was when the main event happened.

When the sun set and they were into the best part the guitarist threw a pic into the crowd and out of everyone who jumped her and another caught it when their hands met and laced together. It was truly romantic. She said when their eyes met she knew it was love at first sight. He had crazy shaped hair and blue eyes when they realized they were holding hands they laughed and even the band themselves gave them a thumbs up. It was as if fate brought them there she would tell me.

Mom said that they remained holding hands till the concert was over and even at that they didn't let go till they went to get dinner, upon his suggestion. That day in July was the best moment of her life. Then, in June, he had to leave but, they split that pic in half and traded numbers. Mom said they talked for about 3 months before she found out she was pregnant but when she called he didn't answer. She called and called and even texted for months but when she called again the phone was no longer in service.

Mom wasn't one to keep calm when hurt and she trashed her apartment then she accidentally broke her phone. They could never contact each other again.

* * *

"Then I was born in March, just short of my due date and now my parent's legend is my legacy, at least till I learn dad's side of the story then it can be a true story." he went to speak and a vibration drew our attention to his coat and he fished out a cell phone "I'm sorry I-" I shook my head and, out of habit, signed as I spoke "I have to go anyways I have a long day tomorrow. See you then." I stood and walked over to Juilissa "Who was that?" I shrugged "Just an old friend of my mom." "You know how I feel when you sign and don't talk." I looked at Mrs. Martinez and we smiled "Sorry Mom." Julissa said with a laugh.

.

.

The next day came all to soon and here I stood at the small podium before almost the whole town "My mother, Mebuki Jensen or Buki, was the kindest person you could've met. She was strong and stubborn, but mostly she was a mother and not just to me she was the mother we all needed once in awhile and the friend we could always count on." I had to stop speaking because it was getting harder with every word so I gathered myself before picking up my acoustic guitar and I smiled "Mom said. . .She said when the time came I had sing a song for her. . .I chose Dancing in the Sky."

I leaned my head back and blinked back the tears creeping out before collecting myself and I began the song "Tell me what does it look like in heaven. Is it peaceful is it free like they say?" I let the words flow out as I poured all of my bottled up emotions into the song which brought them all to tears.

"I bet it's so nice up in heaven since you arrived. Since you arrived. . ." I slowly sat the guitar down before the funeral proceeded as planed. When I stood with a single white rose in hand I placed it atop the casket before the everyone sat a red rose petal atop as well before each shook my hand or hugged me. Kizashi was the only one to pace a bouquet of wild tiger lilies upon the casket. Today was the day I lay to rest my hero. My mother.

When she was lowered and began to bury her the only people that stayed by me was Mr. Santiago, Mr. Kizashi and my best friends. "Come on Saku I think we should go grab something from Ronnie's." I looked up at my best friends who smiled widely at me but a hand on my shoulder drew my attention to Mr. Santiago "Yes?" he knelt "Did you read the letter your mom wrote for you?" I thought about it "I forgot it in my room at home." he sighed "When you're finished here I need to take you to read it." I nodded in understanding.

We were there till they laid the fresh grass down and her head stone rested on it. Once more Juilissa drove us to my house and I realized the SUV was Kizashi's. I unlocked the front door and gestured to them to come in. The air was stale and the beige paint seemed duller than I though possible. However I froze and panic filled me "What happened to all of our stuff!" I ran from room to room in a panic before coming to my room and the letter was resting in the center of the room.

I slowly picked it up opened it tears brimming my eyes as I read it.

"My Beloved Blossom, If you are reading this then I am no longer beside you. Mr. Santiago will hopefully have found your father and I am leaving you in his sole custody. Please understand I don't expect you guys to suddenly become "buddy buddy" right away but, I want you to try. Darth Vader should be coming soon so Luke prepare for a disturbance in the force," I couldn't resist but laugh at my mom being a dork. " but I'm serious when I say give Kizashi a chance. I love you Sakura and I'm sorry I left you alone. Forgive me and this old heart. Forever and ever with all of my love, Your Mother."

I wiped my eyes as tears fell before looking down at the blurred lower sentence "P.S. He has a horrible sense of humor." I gave another laugh before my eyes trailed up to the name.

"Kizashi." I whispered "Yes?" I looked back over my shoulder at the man who appeared just a day before. "What's you're last name?" he sighed but gave me a small smile "Haruno." I felt empty but so full of anger, sorrow and yet somehow happiness. I heard him walk closer before kneeling and placing a hand upon my shoulder "I know I haven't been here for you and you know that I didn't know about you, but all of your things have been packed and sent to my home." I away "What about the furniture and mom's things?"

"Donated and Mebu's things are also on their way to my home. . .our home." I clenched my fists "Mr. Santiago please escort Mr. Haruno out." everyone got silent before Kizashi stood "I'm leaving tomorrow because I have work and I'd like you to come with me." I shook my head "I need time." he sighed "Then I will send a plane for you next week." I nodded and waited for the two to leave before I stood and punched the wall "I don't know how to feel about this!" I felt my best friends hug me.

"A plane?" Alexz asked "Where does he live and is it in walking distance?" Juilissa asked I just turned around, hugged them and cried my eyes out.

**Shin's POV**

"Father has been acting weird lately." my brother, Sai, looked at me before nodding "Indeed." We look up at building in town square as they were without our friends at the current moment "He just bought this place after returning last week and it's almost done." we watched as the sign was turned on and they checked it for any problems. My brother chuckled "I wonder who chose the name." I shrugged when suddenly a car pulled up "It seems father has sent for us." I said and my brother nodded before we got in the awaiting car.

It took us to our father's office building and dropped us off before we went inside and without so much as a word to Momo the receptionist we got on the elevator and headed up to the top floor. "What do you think he wants?" I asked Sai and he shrugged "I don't know but I have a feeling it will be time consuming and, as Shikamaru might say, troublesome."

We came to a stop and the doors opened before we stepped out and Rika, father's personal assistant, smiled and waved us in. "He's waiting for you." We nodded and walked in to see him looking over papers. "Boys, I am aware this is short notice but, I need to you retrieve someone for me." Sai looked at me "You are aware we have school still?" I asked and he nodded "I have you excused and all your assignments will be awaiting you on the jet along with your clothes and necessities."

Sai stepped forward "Why the jet?" he sat his papers down and looked up at us "The person I need you to get for me is important and she will be treated with kindness," he leaned back "When you all return I will explain everything also, keep an eye on her." he held up a manila envelop and I walked forward accepting it "Then we'll see you upon our return dad." we waved bye and left.

"So, where are we going?" Sai asked so I opened the envelop and pulled out a sheet of paper with a photo attached to it. I looked at the photo of a girl with black shoulder length hair, green eyes and fair ivory skin before handing it to Sai and reading the paper. "We're going to a town called Crescent Falls. . .In the States." Sai sighed "This Sakura best be cooperative."

.

.

.

.

It took 11 hours to get to Crescent Falls and 30 minutes to drive to the hotel we were to stay the night in.

The following day it took almost four hours of chasing her around that town before we ended up at a place called Ronnie's Crescent Burgers and at this point even level headed Sai was at the end of his rope. We walked in and at a booth sat 3 girls: One with long dark brown hair, brown eyes and light tan skin, One with pixie cut and curled black hair, light green eyes and pale porcelain skin and lastly the girl we had been looking for.

We walked over and watched as Sakura jumped before grabbing her shin and glaring at the other black haired girl who was eyeing us. "Excuse me ladies but, we're here to retrieve Sakura." she looked up at us and moved her hands. We looked at each other confused 'She reminds me of Hinata.' "Who are you and what do you mean retrieve?" the brown eyed girl said "Our father, Kizashi Haruno, sent us."

She tensed before her shoulders dropped and she scooted out, walked passed us and over to the cashier. We looked at her friends then back at her as she walked back to us with a receipt before sitting back down and scooting over. "You act like you're on death row." she dropped her head on the table before signing again and her friends gave a laugh "Might as well be. You two sit down you're making me nauseous." the other said before we slowly sat down and watched as she seemed to dread the thought of leaving.

"Last meal ready to be picked up!" call the cashier. The girls stood and the funeral song played as she walked up to the counter and accepted it before looking at us and nodding toward the door "Why did we sit if she knew it wouldn't take long?" Sai asked and I ran a hand through my hair "You we're right. Troublesome." We got back up and followed them out to a blue vehicle "You swear to call?" Sakura nodded "Vow to Video chat us?" she nodded again "Promise to tell us if you meet any cute foreign boys?" She shook her head 'no' "AW! No fair!"

Sakura turned and looked at us before quickly hugging her friends which lasted forever. When she got into the rental car the driver took us to a game store, the hotel then back to where the jet was stationed and waiting.

It was the biggest pain and again we couldn't rest till she did. . .'Dad owes us big time.' I pulled out my handheld game console and popped in the game my new game 'Let's do this!'

**Sakura's POV**

I opened my eyes and looked out the window to find us over a large city immersed in green but, it had a beach near it 'So beautiful' the blinking light drew my attention so I straightened out and buckled myself in before we suddenly began to descend into the city and I felt my heart begin to race. 'What if this is a bad idea?' 'What if these two don't accept me as a sibling. . . What if they do and get on my nerves? I'll be forced to harm them.' I looked up at them beyond my bangs at them 'What if they see I have pink hair?'

I felt the jet land and soon come to a stop entirely and I copied these boys when they unbuckled, I did, when they stood, I did. When they walked off I hesitated at the top step and slowly removed my earphones 'This will truly be the end of the life I knew,' I looked back at the jet my heart clenching 'I said goodbye to it when I boarded this jet. . .No turning back now.'

I descended the steps and paused on the last one before looking up and seeing him, Kizashi Haruno. My father. I took a breath before stepping down completely and he held out his hand "Let's go home." I clenched my hands and clamed the nerves inside me "Okay." the boys looked at me slightly shocked I had spoken with my voice. I walked passed them and he dropped his hand. "You were right Mebu. . ." he mumbled making me freeze in place and my eyes brimmed with tears "I'm trying Ki-," I exhaled "Father."

We looked at one another before I held out my hand and took it "Let's try this again," I took a deep breath "Hello father." he smiled "Hello daughter." I could hear mom's laugh on the wind and it made me smile "Welcome to Kohona."

**A.N: Yeah not much singing but I don't know if I should use full song lyrics. Well here is chapter one and the songs mentioned, for those who don't know, are: Rooftops by Melissa McClelland and Dancing in the Sky by Lizzy from Youtube. This fanfic is just for kicks. Have a good night! **

**P.S. Sorry for spelling or punctuation errors.**


	2. A Whole New World

**A.N: Busy! Busy! Busy! So much work! Least I dyed my hair I wanted pink but my bleach wasn't light enough to hold it right so it's now red. Well since it's Thanksgiving week Happy Thanksgiving in case I don't post Thursday. Have an awesome day, noon, evening, night. **

**Sakura's POV**

I looked at the large home before me "Are we lost?" I asked hoping they said yes "No, this is where you will be living from now on." I looked at my father and took in the beautiful establishment as we drove through a large extravagant gateway so I signed "We're not in Kansas anymore." The grass was so green it looked like they stole it from a fairytale world. I was mesmerized by the things before me.

Things I've only ever seen in magazines.

We came to a stop and soon exited the car before it drove away. "Let me introduce you to the final person in the family," the doors opened and revealed a woman and two suited men "Sakura, this is Mrs. Harnuo, my wife and your step mother." She tensed and looked from me to father and back to me "Welcome home dear, boys and Sakura it's a pleasure to meet you finally." I nodded and followed everyone in "Thank you." I said to the two holding the doors before catching up to the rest.

"Breakfast is ready." she said before leading us toward a room next to the grand foyer I couldn't seem to rip my eyes from "Pinch me I must be dreaming." I signed as we came to the dinning table that was long and based on how the surface remained unscratched, scuffed or chipped made me wonder how often the ate in here.

"Please sit." I heard her say when I realized I was the only one still standing I cleared my throat "Don't we have to make a plate first?" her eyes remain trained on my hands "So she can speak. No, silly child we have maids who clean for us, bring us our food and help with all other aspects of house work." I hesitated before taking a seat and silence filled the air around us before a door opened and people came out and I'll be honest I heard in my head 'Be Our Guest' playing and I couldn't help but let my imagination run free while I waited.

"Sakura, you're humming." I opened my eyes and looked at. . .father "Hm?" he smiled "You were humming." I looked down at the food in front of me and the servers stood in a line with a smile and I could tell they were trying not to laugh. My face heated and I fiddled with my hands "Sorry." he laughed a hearty laugh "No, it was nice. Where is it from?" I raised my brow "Beauty and the Beast." they all looked at one another "What's that?" I was in disbelief "You've never watched it?" I asked and all of the shook their heads no.

"It's a Disney movie an-" "What is with the sign language?!" Shin burst out looking at me and I got quiet "Sorry." he leaned back "No I'm sorry for yelling but, I can't seem to understand it and it's distractive." silence settled around us before father picked up his hands "Let's give thanks." I watched them all grab hands and I sat between two awaiting hands "What are you doing?" I asked and he raised his brow "Thanking the lord for our food." I frowned "Why is he the one in the kitchen?" they all looked at me "No, but he created us and has blessed me with such a wonderful life and now you."

I sighed and looked up "You and mom were a match made in heaven." I took the hands held out beside me and let them pray and when they finished we all let go and ate. It was yummy but not magnificent like mom's cooking. Mom. . .

I lowered my fork and sat it down before drinking some of the orange juice and yet my mouth felt like it was full of gravel. "I forgot to mention earlier," father's voice broke the silence "Because Sai has the 3rd bedroom turned into an art studio." He looked at him then to me "I had the guesthouse redone and prepped for you to stay in." I looked at him surprised "You have a guesthouse?" he nodded I looked at my plate and its half eaten continents "Thank you." We waited till everyone finished and the servers took the plates away. "I have to get ready for the day." His wife said before leaving.

"Bath and Bed." both boys said with a yawn as they left "I'll show you to the guesthouse." father said and I nodded before looking at the door the servers had gone through "One sec." I ran over to it and opened it to see them hustling around. I cleared my throat and they all turned and looked at me startled "Thank you." I said to them before returning to father and letting him lead me through the house and out a door bringing us outside and again I was in awe of everything I laid eyes on then I looked at the building we stopped in front of "Why is it so big?"

He laughed and opened the door "Why are you still surprised?" I felt a smile break out on my face "I've never been in a house with more than mother-in-law suite over the garage let alone lived in a house with more than two rooms and a bathroom, you saw mine and mom's home." he nodded as I followed after him "How long did you live there?" he asked "My whole life." he looked at me eyes filled with a flash of emotion "Don't." I held up my hand "I lived a happy life because I was truly content with that life style."

He looked at the second door we now stood in front of "Why do you sign?" I looked at my hands and smiled "I'll tell you that some other time but, fun fact: I can sign and speak in every language. Well, I can't sign the older languages." He smiled "Your mind is like Mebu's." he grabbed the door handle "Before I open this door I would like to know if you will be willing to part with your wig?" I tensed and looked him dead in the eyes "Not yet...and promise you wont tell anyone what my real hair color is." he sighed "We all have secrets." he said before opening the door.

"This isn't much, but it has two rooms, a study, kitchen, living room, two bathrooms and two walk in closets. That's not counting the lower level I left for you to do with as you please." I looked at it all and I felt overwhelmed "This isn't a guesthouse. This is a house behind yours." he laughed "It's was my guesthouse and now it is your place." I looked around at everything and as I walked through I noticed things around that made me stop before I turned and looked at my father who was holding a scrapbook I made last year for a school project.

"When we were packing your belongings I saw this and wanted to see what 'If I had a million dollars' held." I looked at everything and I bit the inside of my lip "I missed every birthday, performance, and school meeting you've ever had so in trying to be the best father I can be," he turned the book around "No price was to much to make you happy."

I accepted the book and looked up at him "You're really trying aren't you?" he nodded and patted my head before I pulled the wig off and then the hair net. I shook my head and my hair fell down around me "Someday I will be able to show the world this hair with this face." he held out his hand "Then it's a promise." the sound of vibrations sounded "Ah, I have work I need to attend to but, tonight we will go over your enrollment." I nodded and he walked out before his words settled in "Wait!" I ran over to the door and threw it open "I just got out of school!" he looked back up "My hands are tied Sakura, you start school in 3 days." my jaw dropped and he walked out.

I groaned and shut the door, locking it and dropped down on the couch._ "What happened to my summer vacation?!"_ I sighed before getting up and walking over to the kitchen and taking in everything from the counter to the cabinets and the table to the fridge. I opened the counters and beautiful, most likely way to expensive, dishes rested on the shelves_ "I don't even want to know how much he spent."_ I closed the cabinet and looked over at the door beside the fridge.

_"Let's see,"_ I walked over and opened it before blinking a thousand times _"Sweet Cheezus!"_ I reached in and ran my hand over the stocked shelves before me_ "You'd think he wanted to fatten me up." _I looked at everything from my favorite popcorn to the "poor mans ramen" it was like I was in the evil witches candy house. I went to the fridge and the large stainless steel, double door, bottom freezer my jaw drop as I saw the inside contents _"This place is perfect." _I wish mom could've been here.

I sighed before wandering further in and found the rooms "Woah." The bed was way bigger than my tiny twin back home and this one came with a head and foot board with matching drawers and nightstands and happily they were in the black which brought out the red of the comforter, pillows and curtains._ "He really did go through my book down to the T." _I stopped and turned around to the TV in my room and I flew over to it looking at all the cords placed in holders and labeled _"Note to self: Hug Kizashi to death."_

I walked over to a door and opened it to see a bathroom beyond it. I poked my head in and looked at the large tub then the large shower _"H__ow does all this fit in here?" I_ wandered inside and over to the door in the open door way to find the walk-in closest_ "Who in the world can wear all these?" _I looked at the t-shirts, jeans, shorts, jackets, sweaters, hoodies and shoes. I looked on the other side to see Dresses, skirts, blouses heels and boots_ "Okay at least it all has a variety of things. _

I checked the drawers in my room and the held night clothes and an excess of undergarments._ "Okay, I pray someone else hand picked these." _I grabbed a pair and walked back into the bathroom before snatching two towels from the shelves right beside the closet's opening and turning around to look at my two options I walked over to them and peeked inside the tub then I looked at the shower_ "Bath."_ I set everything up and played with the selection on shampoos and conditioners before settling on a strawberry set, undressing and hopping in the warm bath.

After bathing and fighting off sleep, I wrapped my hair up in one of the towels and dried off with the other. Once dressed I spotted boxes wrapped up on the sofa that weren't there earlier and I opened them up to find a key, a new red cellphone, a laptop, and a music device with a pair of head phones that looked like speakers were facing outwards. I slowly sat them down and frowned _"What is with all of this? It feels like I'll die under everything being thrown at me. Next thing you know he's going to buy me a building for no reason!" _

I sat down and looked at the clock and groaned "It's barely 9?" I looked over at the phone and it suddenly vibrated making me jump "Cheezus..." I picked it up and flipped it open to see a message waiting for me I selected it and it showed a message from father.

"I know I'm going a little over board with these things but, I don't know how to make it up to you for not knowing.

I hope you accept these and I wont take them back even if you beg me. Have a god day."

I smiled and looked down "Fine." I grabbed the new phone, my old phone and the key and shoved them in my pocket before pulling on my hood and sneaking out without being seen.

**Naruto's POV**

I walked into the café a block over from my work place and my entire frame showed my irritation as I looked up to see Ino walking passed her heels clicking on the ground and pony tail pouncing behind her "Ino, is Hinata here already?" she stopped and looked over at me with her pale blue eyes and nodded "Same spot as always." I nodded and walked over to the 2nd table by the window and there sat Hinata. Her hair black hair shined purple and blue color in the light as it brought out the light lilac of her irises as she looked at the passing cars and people.

I slid into the seat in front of her and she didn't look at me so I tapped her hand and she jumped. She turned and looked at me before sighing and removing her earphones "Sorry." I said holding my hands up and she smiled "It's okay. I was just enjoying my music." she placed her earphones in her bag "How's your day been?" she asked and I sighed "First Karin was hogging the bathroom, then Nagato and Yahiko left without me and when I ask Konan if she'd give me a ride on her bike she threw paper origami shuriken at me." I rambled on about having to walk to work and then how Sasuke came in to work and we almost got in a fight.

She patted my hand "I know it's hard but try not to kill each other every time you look at one another." I nodded "I know, but he makes me so mad when he look down on me." Sasuke and I had a falling out when he met a group a few years back and he didn't bat an eye when they beat up our friends but when I chewed him out things went south and we fought till I took a blow that put me out.

"Here's your drinks," said Ino as she sat them down "Will you be eating or just having private conversations like always?" We smiled at her and order something off them menu in front of Hinata "Okay. Be back with that." she clicked away toward the kitchen area. "How about you Hina, How's your day been?"

She looked down then out the window but never answered and she knew I knew just by the look in her eyes. "Did you?" I asked seriously and her eyes flickered before she sighed and looked back at me "I'm sorry." We sat in silence when I saw Karin walking pass with a girl I'd never seen before. I'd remember someone with pink hair.

Karin looked at me through the window, waving at me with her latte, I made a face at her and she stuck her tongue out when she ran into a guy from a group that's been nothing but a nuisance for the past month but his father was a higher up and no one dared stand up to him. We watched as she fell down on her butt, they exchanged words and he took her latte and dumped it on her before laughing and his group walked passed them.

We all looked at him when A voice, loud and clear, shouted "Hey Dick!" in slow motion the pink haired girl chucked her own drink full force at him and time stilled as it hit him and the person who was walking passed him. "Sasuke..." Hinata whispered and we all watched as the two glared at her "She's so dead." was all I could say.


	3. The first meeting and the lost blossom

**Sakura's POV**

I had gotten lost while wandering about and ended up saving some guy, getting more lost and then met a girl name Karin in a park I ended up in. She was dancing and singing _Someone to be my lover by Janet Jackson _so I could resist and joined in she seemed surprised but she seemed to have more fun after I jumped in.

We spun around and sang the last of the words before laughing and introducing ourselves and I gave her a name from a game to be on the safe side but, who would've known I'd end up in this situation.

I looked at the jerk who had, not only insulted my new friend but, dumped her latte on her after he knocked her down I yelled and next thing I knew I had the jerk and an innocent bystander glaring at me as they dripped from head to toe with my double chocolaty chip frappe "What the Hell!" the jerk yelled in sync with the bystander and I glared at the jerk harder.

"Who do you think you are! She said sorry and you had the audacity to dump her drink on her? I've never seen someone so rude in my entire life!" I felt Karin reach up "Jet, Shhhh! His father can ruin you." I crossed my arms "You're friend is obviously the smarter of you." he said and I rolled my eyes "I don't care if his father was king of a country he ran into you on purpose."

I stepped forward "Don't think for a second your surname will scare me cause it wont stop me from ripping your intestine out from inside you and choking you with them!" I was so mad and this isn't the first time someone pull the dad/mom power card on me "Go ahead call your daddy I have plenty of time to wipe the floor with you before your dad can blink."

He laughed and all of his friends joined and irritation spiked through me "You think I'm kidding?" the bystander glared at me "Girl, Apologize." I turned my eyes on him "I'll deal with you in a second." I looked back at the jerk who looked between us "You think I won't hit you?" He asked and I smiled "I'm waiting tough guy." I held my hands out "This'll end in two hits." he scoffed "When I knock you on your ass." I rolled my eyes and waited he stood there and everyone watched.

He stood there unmoving "You aren't worth it." he said as he turned away "All bark no bite." I turned around and the air shifted "Watch out!" I puled my right arm in twisted backwards and slammed my elbow into his jaw knocking him to the left and he hit the floor "Run to your daddy and leave everyone the hell alone you scum." I rolled my eyes and stomped over to Karin who was now by the bystander and two others "Sorry for getting my drink on you it was meant to hit only the groveling idiot back there." I sighed "I d have one final question before Karin leaves me to go change," I looked at the roads "I need to find my way back toward the Haruno residence but, I don't know the roads."

They looked at each other "Um," then to me "Do you know them?" I opened my mouth and froze 'Oops' "I, uh, ran into the daughter today while walking about today and I just moved here and that it's about 3 blocks from there." Karin frowned "Their is no Daughter in Haruno family." 'That's right I'm new here' "She's his illigitamate child who just moved in ask Sai." I was panicking.

When I spotted my ticket out of here I pointed at Shin and Sai who were walking toward us when I heard a click from behind me and I twirled around barely avoiding the blade pointed at my back and a small scream escaped me before I slammed the back of my fist against his head "Gotta run!" I shouted and took off passed Karin, between the boys and down yet another street I knew not where I was going but hell no was I staying around with my head on the chopping block and a knife at my back.

I ran and ran till my ribs ached and I was holding my side I reached into my pocket and pulled out the new phone and called Kizashi after several rings he answered "Sakura? Why are you breathing heavily?" I gave a small laugh "Think. You can," I paused to take a deep breath "Help me?" he sighed "Are you in town?" I looked around me "I'm actually on...um," I looked for a sign "I can't find a road sign. . .now that I look at it I think I'm some ways from town now." he sighed "I'll tell the boys to g-" "NO!" I interrupted him "I'm not wearing my wig. . ." his line was silent as I paced around when the silence didn't end I looked at the phone and groaned "Why the hell did you die!" I yelled at the phone before leaning against a wall, sliding down it and leaning my head against it.

I sure knew how to get myself lost. I pulled out my other phone and looked at it for a moment before putting on my music and popping in my earphones. I mean might as well have music while I try and find my way back.

**Itachi's POV**

I sat here on the couch in the living room of the beach house relaxing and glad to be away from the hordes of people outside. It was peaceful in here and that was just the way I liked it.

"Finally someone put that boy in his place!" I looked over at my cousin who was smiling "Shisui, Who?" he looked at me and smiled "Look at your phone it was sent to everyone." I reached behind me and picked up my cell and sure enough a message was there. I clicked on it and shot up off the couch "Pinkie?" I watched as it stated with Karin Uzumaki and the girl who helped me escape a situation.

He poured a drink on Karin then after a moment Sakura threw her drink at him hit Sasuke who just came on to frame then she not only chewed out that annoying brat whose been rubbing everyone the wrong way then he swung, missed, she countered knocking him down and I was taking in what was going on before she almost got stabbed then knocked him out before running out of the frame and it ended.

"You know her?" Shisui asked and I tilted my hand about "Sorta." I leaned back "Sasuke is going to complain about this for a week." he said and I smiled knowing he was right and as if on queue the door opened and in came my brother and his friends "Hey Sasuke want something to drink?" Shisui asked with a huge grin on his face as he poked fun at Sasuke who shot him a glare.

"Or would you like it sprinkled on you?" that was when I watched my little brother attack our cousin who was laughing to hard to do anything but, cover his face. I sighed as his friends waved and walked into Sasuke's room here before Sasuke and Shisui just laid there "You suck." Sasuke muttered before sitting up and looking at me and then stood and left.

"His ego was hurt by her." Shisui said and I nodded "It's written on him life a dent on a car." I smiled "She's about his age so they'll have to meet again eventually."

**Sai's POV**

I was with Naruto and Hinata and told them what the events of my break were like and they told me what happened before me and my brother showed up. "So that girl did that to his face?" I looked at the guy no longer accompanied by his so called friends, who split after he pulled the blade out, and the bruises were evident and yet there he still lay unconscious and no one willing to help him.

"She isn't wrong I do, apparently, have a sister." They looked at me "That was the reason I left. Dad said he needed us to get her well. We found out after the plane landed and that she's like you Hinata." Hinata looked at him confused and signed so I translated like always "What do you mean?" He moved his hands about "The signing even though she can speak."

Naruto tilted his head "ASL or JSL?" I sighed "I don't know." I looked out the window to see one of dad's cars pass by and after we left I began to see them everywhere." I shrugged and sent a message to Shin who was with Sasuke's group to let him know.

When he replied telling me Sakura was lost in the city somewhere with a dead cell and no way to get home.

"Ah, seems my "sister" has gone and gotten herself lost." We came to a cross light and waited "Want to check the park?" Naruto asked and Hinata nodded "Do we have to?" I asked not bothering to hide my uncaring air about me "Your sister is lost in town and you sound like you could careless." I began walking and nodded "She went into a town she was new in without telling anyone, all alone with a half charged cell and didn't expect to get lost. Not my problem."

It fell quiet before I looked up and realized we had, somehow, made our way to the park anyways. "Where would she be?" Naruto asked and I shrugged "Definitely not standing out."

We stopped as you could hear music playing and a voice singing and you just couldn't help but want to move to the music Hinata moved her hands as she smiled and Naruto nodded "I know!" he looked at me "That's from an anime we watch come I want to see whose singing it." they dragged me further toward the voice and soon revealed a dancing person. Pink.

"Isn't that-" Naruto pointed "The pink haired chick!" She spun as the words left her lips.

"-to believe, want to feel it forever  
smile smile  
being able to understand happy mornings and sad nights  
I won't forget to smile  
I cannot live without you forever."

She slowed and then walked for a spell as the tune slowed

"N and S, like magnets, when we notice someday  
we'll be pulled together as if that was ordinary  
like that secret, unstoping clock that noone knows  
the two continues to move on the same face

I dream about your long hand  
the small hand overlaps  
to deepen the love"

She reminded me of petals the were carried by gusts of wind with the way she swayed and almost floated about.

"Smile smile  
watch me always, watch me forever whenever  
smile smile  
want to believe, wa-"

She froze the beat still going but, her eyes remained on me before she walked up to me and placed her hands upon my shoulders "Thank god I found you!" she said before a loud rumble erupt between us "Please call Kizashi for me." she said almost in tears before I was stuck holding a sleeping pink hair girl I knew for no more that a second.

"How did she know my father's name?" Naruto and Hinata helped me hold her while I called my father to tell him of the odd teen asking for him and soon a car appeared, they carried her off and I was left standing there just as confused as ever.

What just happened?

**Hinata's POV**

This day was strange due to the pink haired girl but she does have some balls to stand up to that mean guy I mean Sasuke and his group were walking up to help Karin when she threw her drink. I looked at Naruto who stood beside me not wanting me to return here alone. I looked at the house so large yet no one knew how small it felt when the walls seemed to close around me when. . .when they blamed me, hit me and just stared at me.

"Hinata calm down." I looked at Naruto who had his hands on my shoulders and made me realize I was breathing to fast and almost hyperventilating. I calmed and smiled at him "Thanks Naruto, I'll be ok from here." I hugged him for a moment before walking to the large gates "Goodnight." I said after opening them and looking back at him "You to Hina." that smiled on his face would keep me safe till morning.

He left and I closed the gates before walking in. No one seemed to be home which made me feel better as I climbed the stairs and went to my room. I locked the door and slid down it looking at the picture frame of me and my mom "I'm so sorry."

Puling my knees in closer I cried before listening to my music letting it drown out the silence of this house.

**A.N: I made it for Thanksgiving! Here's the newest Chapter and have an amazing Thanksgiving and always be thankful for what you have. This one is to introduce a handful of the people she's to change with these two separate "faces" We have the normal, silly, troublemaking, songbird Sakura who now goes by Jet and the silent, wig wearing, signer. I just enjoyed the coffee throwing on to Sasuke =3 Laters **


	4. The Final Day of My Summer

**A.N: I totally forgot the disclaimer! I don't own Naruto or any of the songs. My bad =3**

**Sakura's POV**

After that day I didn't leave the guesthouse at all. Father came in to check on me now and then but I kind of just sat there staring out the window at the pool. I charged everything, had a bag packed with the necessary utensils and a uniform hanging on the back of my bedroom door. I was indeed trying to recover from my run in with hunger and, honestly, I was delusional.

I looked at my phone before hitting the Oovoo app and it pulled up names. I selected Julissa and added Alexz then I looked at them with a smile_ "Took you forever!" _ I nodded _"I know been adjusting and let me tell you" _I told them everything that happened and even they agreed that it sucked I had to attend school during my original summer break. _"So you have only today left before you have to go back so why not go out?"_ I looked at the image of Julissa and nodded_ "I know I should, but where?" _

We all looked at one another before I saw Alexz begin typing and in almost seconds a message popped up. I opened it and clicked the link and was taken to an Aerial view of the a sandy area "Just go here and chill." I smiled "I didn't stumble upon it when I was lost so I guess it's a good place." They nodded "Hell yeah! The beach is the best place to spend your last day." Julissa exclaimed I looked at her "You are at a beach, in your hotel room, about ready to go soak up the sun aren't you?" she smiled "It's summer vacation after all."

Me and Alexz rolled our eyes "Lucky. I'll let you go and text you if anything cool happens." we said our goodbyes and hung up. I walked over to the drawers and looked about but had to search the closet and found the cutest bathing suits and bikinis "Once again I hope someone else picked these out." I looked through them before grabbing a simple, yet cute, bikini and a white over dress and hoodie.

As I was exiting the closet I grabbed a cute, simple hat with a simple red ribbon on it. "This will do." I took a quick shower, dressed, packed and all check to make sure I had some simple things on me and made sure to bring my wallet. Father gave me money and a card as well "Ready to party." I walked down, locked up and tapped my foot against the floor making sure my sandals were all the way on and the ribbons wrapped around my ankles were tight enough. I pulled on my hood and exited the last door, locked up and hoped on one of the bicycle given to me and headed toward the beach.

I memorized the way I needed to go and soon enough I found myself at the beautiful beach ready to soak in the sun. I hopped off my bike, chained it up and dropped the hood and pulled on the hat before walking down the empty pier as it was still the middle of the day and people were working or in school. I looked around and the small store was closed "So I am alone." I felt a Cheshire grin breakout on my face as I pulled out the portable speakers and was soon dancing and singing 'Don't worry 'bout a thing'.

**Itachi's POV**

I looked at Sasuke as he sat on the couch playing a game called The Sims and at current he had his character walking about "What are you doing?" I asked him as he led a pink haired avatar into a room with a single bed, toilet, shower but nothing more than a single window graced the gloomy room "Nothing much." His avatar walked out and he entered build mode and removed the door trapping the other inside.

"You're still mad about the whole ordeal a few days ago?" he didn't answer as he hit fast forward and watched as she walked about, sleep, walked about, used the facilities then slept again but she cried for food and entertainment then for someone to talk to. It was cruel yet, as she was on the verge of starvation he'd put a stove and fridge in there till she was full and then he'd remove them and start the process all over again.

"You seem like a serial killer with a sadistic form of torture." I looked at Hidan who tilted his head and shrugged "Let's hit the waves." He said to me before I turned and went after my board before meeting him outside. "You guys just cuddling on my swing chair?" I looked at Yahiko and Konan who smiled "They always do." Nagato said as he pet his large dogs head before attaching a leash to its collar.

He was right so I hurried down the steps over to the others awaiting me "Time to hit these waved gifted to us!" Kisame hooted and ran into the water and we followed him in. This was how we spent our days as we awaited the day we were forced into the rolls we were to play in our family businesses. This was the life and I honestly didn't want it to change.

About an hour after we hit the waves and were heading back about to hit the final wave I saw a flash of pink and noise became apparent to my ears I watched Sasuke running toward the pier and then I was consumed by the wave as it engulfed me. I emerged not far from my board and swam back to shore "What happened?" Shisui asked as he walked out of the beach house in normal clothes and not his work clothes.

I shook my head and let the water fly about before redoing my low pony "I was distracted." I looked at the pier my brother was almost to I set the board down and went inside and stopped to look at the screen paused with a single image Sasuke outside the doorless room looking in through a window as she read a book an image over her head of his avatar.

"Never mind let's go see why he ran to the pier." I turned and Shisui pointed at the telescope I had in the living room pointed toward the pier "I spotted a pink bunny on the pier and he ran out." I groaned and took off after him "I worry about him and his need to torment the pretend her I sure as heck don't need him doing anything stupid."

We ran toward the pier and when we reached it Sasuke was behind the shop just standing there watching her "50 bucks she he does nothing." Shisui said and I looked at him "60 he talks to her." I looked at Deidara who was behind us Hidan sat his arm on my shoulder "70 He beats her up." I glared at him "Uchiha aren't raised that way." He rolled his eyes "Explain why that Uchiha has no problem roughing a gal up." I waved him off " "80 he joins her." I looked at Konan "90 he hits on her." we all looked at Yahiko "Hey it can happen."

I sighed "Quit betting on this." suddenly my other cousin, Obito jumped forward "100 he invites her to eat with us after she sees him and he makes up a lame excuse." We all looked at him.

I sighed "200 he'll be spotted, she'll freeze in place from pure shock, horror and embarrassment then gather her belongings, run passed him, he'll chase her, she'll throw her bag at him then run and hide behind me." They all looked at me "Why behind you?"

I watched as she smiled and fiddled with an object "We know each other." she sat it down and music poured out around us.

**Sasuke's POV**

I stood behind the shop in the shadows as she twirled to a stop giggling before grabbing her phone and fiddling with it in the silence. I watched as her hair blow around as she finally sat her phone down and her back faced me as she snapped in time with the claps when she sang glancing over her shoulder.

_"I am no angel _

_I like it when you do that stuff to me _

_I am no angel _

_I like it when you talk, talk dirty when you talk, talk_

_Dirty talk"_

_She turned and walked forward_

_"Kitten heels, lingerie, pantyhose, foreplay. __Legs up on the bar, in the back of your car._

_ Latex, champagne, bubble bath, whipped cream. __Cherry pop, tag team, can you make me scream?"_

Each word brought heat to my face but, I was shocked it was perfect English.

_"I wanna do some dirty things tonight_

_I wanna fight all through the night night night"_

Every twist, bend, spin, dip and the way her smile was playful with a dash of mischief had me mesmerized. The words to come were said at the beginning before they once more spoke words not said before. I was so entranced I didn't realize her walking closer when she jumped up a bench onto the ledge making my muscles tense up.

_"Blindfold, feather bed, tickle me, slippery, __G-spot, nasty pose in a video_

_Love machine, by myself, climax, hot wax, __S&M, on the floor, I like it hardcore"_

She walked along it flawlessly as the words flowed and the chorus repeated again. I watched her jump down and walk to the shops counter she turned leaned against it with her arms extended.

_"Can you go down?"_ She slowly lowered herself _"Are you up for it, baby? _

_Can you turn me out? Are you up for it?"_

She rose up and spun around.

_"Talk to me, talk to me Talk dirty to me, talk dirty to me _

_Won't you talk to me,"_ her words ended but the music kept playing.

_I_ realized her eyes were round and locked on me before she turned around walked back to the speakers and the music died she threw things in the bag and as I stepped out to try to explain myself she was running down the pier I sighed and ran after her "Hey, Wait!" I called and then I was hit with her bag as she kept running toward a group standing at the end of the pier. "Snap."

I carried the bag with me and watched as she dove behind Itachi. I slowed and came to a stop at the group staring at me "What brings you guys here?" I asked as I slung her bag over my shoulder "We were enjoying the show when she saw you and you ruined it." she made a face "Don't hit me." Itachi said looking over his shoulder when a meek sorry was heard.

Then slowly she peeked around my brother to look at me "You know it's impolite to stare at people?" I shrugged "Art is meant to be admired." Sasori said to her "Yeah! You were just missing the big bang at the end!" Deidara told her I watched Itachi smile and shake his head "Could you not press up against me?" another sorry was given "I saved you so return the favor." she said I rolled my eyes "I was going to tell you to shut up that's all." she raised her brow at me before walking out and up to me.

"You sure didn't seem bothered by my singing." she poked me in the chest a hand on her hip and a nice glare on her face. "I was so pained by it I couldn't move." I looked away and she kicked my shin "Give me my bag." I glared at her as I rubbed my shin then I looked at the strap and smiled "Finders keepers." I walked passed her and she huffed when I looked back to see her hurrying after me so I took off running "It's mine! You threw it at me." she growled "I was trying to stop you following me ya creep!"

I couldn't help but laugh as we ran about I tossed her the bag and splashed her with water and she gasped before tossing her bag aside and kicking water back at me "Take that!" she called I smirked 'Why am I having fun with her?'

Iran forward picked her up and threw her as far as I could further in the waters. When she didn't surface I looked around the waters looking for pink and white when hands pulled my ankles out from under me sending me into the water. It was strange but, I really this girl I have virtually lock in a room. She can't ever see that.

I stood and she was back on the sand soaked from head to toe and now I could see her under clothes so I diverted my eyes "You're visible." I said pointing to her and turning around to see my brother and his friends laughing at me as they gave Itachi money "One sec then I'll just have to hang these to dry." she said and I froze.

'Is she getting naked?' I stayed still when she tapped my shoulder "Hey, bystander from the other day, where can I hang my things?" I took a deep breath and slowly looked over my shoulder and saw her standing there holding the dress and shoes and she was in a bikini I let out sigh of relief "I was them in the house she smiled. Beautiful.

I cleared my throat and took them "Follow me." I walked away ignoring the snickering crowd I wish would leave now. I walked inside and when I turned the corner toward the washing room it was only my steps so I stepped back and leaned out the door way to see her outside the door waiting "What are you doing?" she fiddled with her hands "It's rude to enter without permission."

I shook my head "Just come in and sit on the couch." I returned to tossing them in the washing machine a little soap then as I hit start I remembered my game 'Crap.' I had to fight the urge to run in there but, walked each step closer to find her in front of the screen looking at it with a smile "You like to play god too?"

When she asked that it threw me off "Huh?" she pointed to the screen "I call this game Playing God because you create and destroy, give life and take it away these are what god does." I looked at her "You know you're a strange one." she smiled and nodded "Also, stranger, call me Jet." she stood up and pointed at the screen "And as for virtual me probably deprived of any real social contact maybe you should get to know her first and at least get my information right."

She walked passed me smiled "Call me Sasuke." we walked out and everyone was getting situated at the tables passing the food about and Jet ran over to my brother and they exchanged words and a hand shake before she waved at everybody so while she chatted with them I figured I'd switch to my trunks and out of these wet clothes.

I walked out of my room as the door bell sounded so I walked over and opened it to see the gang and my mom when a scream sounded and I ran to the back to see Jet thrown over Kisame's shoulder and everyone laughing as he ran and threw her into the ocean and he was rolling with the others.

"Watch out!" I called walking down the steps to see Kisame fall inside and the jump up and look around the water "You little brat! Give those back!" he swatted the water when she emerged a good distance from him holding something dark blue.

"You want them come get them!" she ran toward the group waving her trophy around before tossing them at Itachi and childishly sticking her tongue out Kisame who was stalking up the water when mom walked out and he froze and walked further in and they all sounded "Hi Mikoto!" I waved at my mom who sighed "I knew you guys would be here."

Jet looked up at my mom and gave her a bow "Hello ma'am." Mom looked at me "She's new. Hello." The others walked outside while my brother and I returned inside with mom "Now you boys know why I'm here." We nodded because we knew our father was about to get back from overseas "I want you to come home to night and if you don't I'm going to sell this house and ground you for 3 months."

I looked pass mom to see my game still paused 'Playing God' I smiled "Okay." I looked at mom and held up my pinkie finger "I swear to be home tonight." she smiled that warm caring smile she reserved just for us and dad "Good." I grabbed the controller and fiddled with the game before saving it and shutting it down "It seems someone put her up to singing again." I listened and he was right but another voice I knew was with hers "So is Karin." we walked over to the door and them as they smiled and danced about singing another English song that kept repeating Hummingbird Heartbeat.

"I'm surprised you guys made friends so fast." I glanced at Itachi "We can't be friends." I felt him look at me "We're Uchiha and that's something I haven't her." He sighed "Don't let what our family does get in the way of friendship like you did with Naruto." I clenched my fists "No one should have to risk their lives to be my friend besides those idiots outside chose to join I didn't make them." Itachi shook his head "Naruto would've helped you maybe Jet isn't here by coincidence, but fate?"

I walked outside ignoring my brother's words "Let's just have fun." I returned to where the group was and Karin and Sakura were just talking on and on about what to sing next and I joined the guys "When'd you and pinkie become friends?" I looked at Suigetsu "That doesn't concern you." he chuckled and we hung about for the rest of the day letting the hours slip by before we were all inside watching television.

I looked about and saw no pink. I got up and check the dryer and her shoes and dress were gone I didn't see her bag either 'when did she leave?' I walked outside and the others didn't bother me I squinted and watched a figure in the distance sitting on the sand. I walked over to them but I saw no pink just a girl with short black hair staring up at the sky when it lit up by a bright light.

'I forgot about that celebration.' This girl had a bag similar to Jet's, but she wore jeans, a bikini top and a white unzipped hoodie yet her smile, as she watched the fireworks go off, made me think of Jet so I sat down beside her she yawned and I wondered if she realized I was beside her when I saw something in her ear she crossed her legs and her hands moved while soft, faint, almost inaudible words left her moving lips.

She made did this for awhile before she leaned against her knees and cried it was silent as I watched her then she spoke _"Mama don't you worry about me. . ."_ I stood and poked her shoulder making her jump up.

She looked up at me with eyes like Jet's before pressing a hand to her chest I cleared my throat "Did you happen to see a girl with pink hair come through?" She nodded and pointed toward the road "Oh," she picked up her bag and dusted off her backside and in a higher tone pointed behind her "I'll be going now." she waved bye and walked away illuminated by only the fireworks.

"Mom. . .MOM!"

**Sakura's POV**

Yesterday was fun and I wish night hadn't of fallen because I had to sneak away and change. Then I sat down and Sasuke scared me half to death before I made it back home and here I stand in a school uniform, shorts, knee high socks, and uncomfortable shoes. "How uncomfortable." I picked up the bag and made sure everything was there before dropping my head walking outside.

I realized how normal the sounds of the real world were now that I hadn't listened to music every morning, noon and night like I did back in my old home. I looked at the boys as they walked toward the car parked out front but, I grabbed one of the other bikes bought for me and hopped on it to follow them out and then I rode to the school.

I rode up to the school and skid to a stop 'What in the hell is this?' The large building before me looked like it was built for gods from the doorways to the windows it was too beautiful and almost blinding to me 'I guess school isn't going to be as normal as I wanted it to be.' I walked my bike up and stopped at the edge of the sidewalk right at the entrance 'Guess I can't fake ill now.' I walked forward with determination ready to face the placed I'd end High school at.

Hidden Leaf Academy.

**A.N: Another random chapter =3 hope it wasn't too weird.**

**Songs mentioned - Don't worry 'bout a thing by SheDaisy, Dirty Talk by Wynter Gordon and Mama's song by Carrie Underwood.**


	5. Hello Senior Year

**A.N: I know what I am posting is weird and pointless but, I like this story randomly joined by songs. Let's get on with the tale before us.**

**Naruto's POV**

I walked up stairs and over to Hinata's locker to see her shutting it and turning toward me and a smile appeared on her face before I walked over to her she signed good morning and I signed back then we walked toward our homeroom talking in that special way we did around others.

We walked inside and up the steps to our seats. It was surprising for Mitarashi Sensei to be late normally she was early and I mean early.

Everyone filed in and the bell rang, but still no Mitarashi Sensei. We all looked at one another before they all moved about and began talking about laughing, but something caught my eye so I signed to Hinata 'No one sits beside us right?'

She looked over to the void desk beside me 'No t at all, Why?' I went to sign again when the door opened and in stepped Mitarashi Sensei "Okay class sit down!" she yelled and like little soldiers listening to the Commander fell into their assigned seats.

She waved at something or someone to come in and walked to the desk situated to the side then back to the small podium before looking at the open door again "Come now." Waving again finally someone appeared in the doorway her black hair, fair skin and rose lips made me think of a fairytale.

She closed the door, walked over to Mitarashi Sensei and waited. "Okay class, today we have a new student joining us at HLA-" the girl smirked and dropped her head before she seemed to compose herself "Introduce yourself."

Our sensei handed her the dry-erase marker and the girl turned around and wrote on the board horizontally in English, it read 'Sakura Haruno', before smacking her forehead and erasing it to write in vertically in Japanese.

'Haruno Sakura' she turned around and signed it. I looked at Hinata who looked just as surprised as I did "Naruto," I looked at Mitarashi Sensei who rested her foot on her podium "Please interpret for me. Are you deaf?" But before I could she shook her head, signed and mouthed 'No.'

I translated as she signed "I can hear and speak just like you but, I am selectively mute." She nodded "Can you tell us where you transfer from?" She was about to move her hands "With your voice of course."

This made the girl drop her hands and look up before exhaling "I'm from a city in the states called Crescent Falls." her voice was audible, but soft. "Great," Sensei pointed toward me "Your seat is beside Naruto and Hinata." She gave a small bow before walking up toward us eyes on her feet till her reached her spot and sat down so class could start.

She pulled out two note books, one for notes and the other she wrote something else in it. She was strange to me because I noticed half way to class she was tapping her foot and smiling.

The bell rang and we moved on to our next class which I did not have her in unlike her, Hinata had me to interpret her signing where as I don't think she did. I wonder what classes she is in.

* * *

I looked out of the window I sat at right in the class before lunch to see the girls out on the field in their green PE shorts, varying shirt colors and types (Because girls are weird), varying sock color and lengths (Like the ones that go to the knees or thighs) and if they wanted the few who had their jackets on.

Hinata was easy to spot with her long hair down around her, sweater zipped all the way up and pants rolled up to her knees (Despite it being summer time) she was doing laps with the others till their teacher, Terumi Sensei, halted them and from Hinata I spotted Sakura.

She stood near Ino and was listening when she looked up and made me jump as her green eyes landed on me. Only did I realize I had stood was upon the sound of Iruka Sensei asking me if I had anything to say or was I just being a distraction on purpose.

I sat back down and apologized when I looked back out to see the girls' paired off in groups of fours and they stretched while preparing for the event they chose for today "Tsk, High Jump. . ." I looked back at Sasuke as he looked out as well.

I looked away from him before looking back out to see Hinata, Karin, Ino and Sakura line up. Hinata's group made it over the first jump then it was raised and Hinata just made it and the others did it with ease.

I realized everyone in my class even Iruka was watching as team after team competed till the teams had to become enemies and soon all who remained were Ino, Karin, Kin, Tayuya, Matsuri, Hana and Sakura.

We watched as they each took a turn and I tried not laughing when Tayuya's butt hit the pole off or when Matsuri's foot hit it so that when she landed it hit her head.

I smiled when I saw Karin fidget rounding her shoulders preparing to beat her old score and she was off. 3. 2. 1. 0! She launched, her back arched, flying over she landed with a graceful fall before having to search for her glasses.

Ino hated 2nd best, always has so she followed through and although her landing wasn't graceful she had made it. Hana's jump sent her over with ease (What else to expect from the school record holder.)

However after Kin's hair became her down fall it was finally time for the new girl. She removed her green PE jacket did a quick stretch then you didn't wish to blink as she ran and launched herself high into the air and landed on the mat before yawning and covering her mouth and rolling off.

I was surprised by her jump and looked to Hinata who looked up at my class window and signed to me "She didn't make the bar even move with air." Then once more they went at it as it sat at the highest level jumped by a female in school. Ino and Karin both managed to hit the pole.

Hana jumped it with ease, smiled and shrugged. Sakura tilted her head, made a face then got ready to take off. 3. 2. 1. 0! She soared into the air.

The bell rang and no one moved as she landed on the mat and the bar vibrated from the wind force.

Whoa.

**Sakura's POV**

It was all calculation, trial and error. Why are people shock over something as silly as jumping a pole. They should try jumping, dodging, sprinting and parkour now that is a pain when being chased.

Then again I do have a stalker ex boyfriend who I once believed was perfect but, that illusion was shattered when he decided to cheat and the information made its way back to me.

I ended it the best way possible, with song. Then things got bad but, that's a story not worth telling and I don't wish to look back on.

Back to the matter at hand, I'm 99.21 lbs., I'm 5'2, body fat is 10%, I'm fast, highly flexible and with the removal of my sweater to prevent having to zip it up in this heat and to keep it from slowing me in any way possible. Take all these into account and the speed gained from the distance given it wasn't hard to make it over.

I looked at my teacher and other classmates with a small nod before picking up my jacket and pulling it back over my black form-fitting tank top. We put away the equipment and everyone hurried to wash up and get to lunch.

I used a cloth to wet my face before cleaning off the sweat and applying some deodorant and a single spray from my Passionate Kisses perfume. Once in my uniform again I soothed out the green skirt and white button up with the red clip on bow.

I wandered about before making it to a room unoccupied and made that my head quarters as I sat my bag down and pulled out my boxed lunch. I popped open the box and looked down at my feast of junk foods before me and I smiled. As I selected which to eat I noticed a dark ominous looking figure in the top row just sitting there looking at me.

"Uh. . . Hi." Waved at him slightly as those eyes at first a pale blue seemed to switch to a pale green and hair that, although appeared red, was auburn. I had him in all my classes before PE. His name is Gaara Sabaku.

I looked back at my food and then at him with nothing around him "Want some?" I offered and he kind of just sat there before closing his eyes so I went back and selected half of my sandwich (I liked it cut that way), the bag of jerky and one of the two soft drinks I had.

I picked it up and went to bite it the yummy sandwich when my teeth hit each other and not the soft bread. I looked at my empty hands before looking over to see Gaara sitting beside me eating my missing sandwich.

I raised my brow at him then opened the bag of jerky while he innocently finished my sandwich half. I couldn't stop the smile and laughing from happening so when his hand shot out for my bag of jerky, I leaned away and we kind of just sat there in silence for a moment.

I sat up and grabbed the spare soda and held it out to him along with the bag of jerky and sat them in front of him before eating the other end of my sandwich and writing a song.

This was a good first lunch and I wouldn't question it. I yawned, put away everything and laid my head down in my arms. When I closed my eyes I envisioned myself in the peaceful realm of my mind where I was curled up in bed with mom watching Princess Movies.

I really did miss her.

"Go to the office!" a voice yelled and my eyes fluttered open to find myself still in that room, all alone and it was getting dark "Oh my!" I stood up and my body felt heavy as I grabbed my bag and walked out of the room and I could hear faint voices echoing in the halls but, I didn't see anyone.

I felt something touch my shoulder and I whirled around to see nothing "Miss Haruno?" I looked around and stepped backwards "Haruno Sakura, Stop!" an older voice yelled making me take a step back again and I blinked to see light fill the halls and a man in a mask covering his lower face reaching out to me when my center of gravity shifted as these new shoes slipped out from beneath me.

What?

**Sasuke's POV**

Lunch was the same as always with me hanging out with the gang which consisted of a silent Jugo and arguing Karin and Suigetsu. I looked beyond them at a table some ways away to see Naruto, Hinata and the old gang all laughing and chattering.

I never saw the new girl after her great feat of earning a tie with Hana but, no one had surpassed Itachi's score in the high jump.

I made my way to class to find it preoccupied by Gaara and oddly enough the new girl who was asleep beside him and not hiding from the grouch. We shared a look when the bell rang and everyone was starting to file in take a seat, due to Kakashi's laid back ways of not assigning like the rest, they sat were they pleased.

Gaara stood walked to the opposite side and sat down before patting her over which indeed she scooted over but, I think she remained asleep.

Like always Kakashi came late and after a few minutes we'd dispute and he'd finally yell for me to get out. So tell me, how is it I ended up under the new girl at the bottom of the stairs?

I looked at Kakashi Sensei who was at the top of the stairs a hand over his face as he shook his head. She groaned before yawning and holding her head. She blinked a few times before looking down at me and in that way where you don't see the person but, you see through them.

"Are you just going to sit on me?" I asked and she blinked again before jumping up and extending a hand to me while the other moved around in that way Hinata and Naruto talked I signed back after standing on my own "Watch where you're running next time." I said and walked away down the steps and picked up my bag from where it landed after the fall.

I skipped the office and went out the doors off to do whatever I wanted.

**Sakura's POV**

They explained to me what had happened before handing me my things and taking me back to class till the bell rang dismissing us. I did find out I was ironically in the room I needed to be in though.

I made it through the final class of the day and was putting away the books I wouldn't be needing when I saw something in my bag that wasn't mine. I picked it up and realized it was a wallet. I opened it to see Sasuke's picture and let it go before fighting to catch it again.

I locked my locker and walked outside while searching for an address so I could return it when I reached my bike and thought 'or maybe the beach house.' I sighed 'that'd be weird I mean Sakura only ran into him at the beach she didn't go in like "Jet"

I unchained my bike and rode off campus after finding his house was just some ways from mine.

I didn't bother to change and passed the gates to my new home as I quoted mom "It's better to return a lost thing as soon as you make it a found thing." I came to a stop as cars were passing by and put both earphones in, hit next and Karma by Alicia Keys played.

I hit next not feeling it till Everybody's Fool came on and looked up and the signal changed.

I rode on for the duration of this beautiful song by Evanescence and came upon another house set behind a large regal yet, ominous looking fence. I was going to question if I was right or not when I saw the emblem from the wallet on the gate.

"Way to be subtle." I hopped off, pulled out an ear bud and walked over to the shiny metal section that was like the one at home so I rang. Nothing. I looked around 'Do I leave it here or throw it over the fence?'

I rang one more time when it made a noise and I jumped out of my skin. Looking at it shocked as a soft laugh emitted. "Didn't mean to scare you." She said and I smiled shaking my head "I should have expected that to happen. Oh right." I dug in to my bag and pulled out the wallet.

"Sorry to come and bother you but, Sa- uh. . .Uchiha Sasuke and I had a run in and he dropped his wallet but, our classmates thought it was mine and, well, I'm here to return." Silence was all I got back when a click sounded and the gates opened.

I looked around for any in coming vehicle and another laugh sounded "Come in." 'Oh.' I hopped on my bike and pedaled up to the front and was met by Sasuke's Mom. Mikoto Uchiha.

I got off my bike, gave a bow and held out the wallet "It's my fault he dropped it I'm sorry." She giggled "You know the signing reminds me of Sasuke when him and Naruto were still friends."

I smiled at her as she accepted it back "I didn't take anything, but I had to move a few things to find out where your home was." She opened it and checked it twice before raising her brow at me "Normal people would've kept it so what is it that made you bring it back? Sasuke or are you just a good citizen?"

I tilted my head "I have no need for anything in his wallet, I barely know him and I just felt it was the right thing to do." She leaned against one of the long pearly white beams "Do you like my son?" I shook my head "We just met, he may be handsome but he's definitely a fixer upper." She actually laughed "Yeah, he is quiet the fixer upper."

I looked around "So, yeah, it was nice meeting you but, I better go I need to get back before dad has to send everyone looking for me again." I hopped back on my bike and she called out "I didn't get your name." I looked at her and smiled.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, Daughter of Mebuki and Kizashi Haruno, and I've got to run. Bye." I rode away from the front, put in the hanging earphone and watched as the gates opened and a car pulled in as I rode passed it and headed back to the house.

**A.N: Bleh! I be back and a new chapter has been posted.**


	6. Family, Friends, Secrets and That Song

**A.N: Boy did I realize how many mess ups I had in my story so I'm checking them from now on and that means twice!**

I rode up to see my father just getting there and he waved at me "Sakura come here really quickly." I nodded and rode over to him "Sup?" He smiled "We have family coming over for dinner so I'd like you to dine with us inside." I sighed "Is it to introduce me?"

He gave me a sheepish grin "I'll be therebut my clothes won't be prim and proper." He patted my head "Jeans and a t-shirt are fine." I smiled at him "Okay see at 6:00." I called back as I pedaled around and back towards the guesthouse. "Dinner is at 5:30!" I giggled as I hopped off my bike and placed it back by the others.

I opened the door, removed my school shoes and ran up the steps removing all the bobby pins holding my wig in place. I reached the second door and opened it and pulled off my wig throwing it toward the couch as I walked toward the kitchen and removed the hair net and the rest of the pins. I selected some popcorn and tossed it in the microwave.

I walked to my room and changed into my Heartist t-shirt and a pair of shorts that barely showed under my shirt. I looked at the uniform just tossed about the floor before groaning and having to pick them up and hang them.

I changed out my knee highs for thigh highs and Jack Skellington slippers then I grabbed the remote to the living room stereo I left on my nightstand and pressed on to hear the middle of Into the Light by In this moment and I hit next.

When I heard Man Eater by Nelly Furtado and sashayed my way back to the kitchen singing and dancing as I grabbed a bowl, poured the popcorn into it, gave it a dash of salt and will balancing it on my head I grabbed a 3 random drinks. As I grabbed the popcorn and sat on the back of the couch I dropped backwards setting the popcorn and drinks down.

"Ow." My head shot over to the other side of my couch to see Gaara and I scream.

I threw my legs forward and managed to stand between the couch and coffee table before falling on to my butt beside it my eyes locked on him as I pointed at him "What are you doing in my house!?" he looked around and tilted his head with a smirk.

"Your house? I'm positive this is Uncle's guest house." I was against the wall pointing at him when I raised my brow at him "Uncle?" he nodded and began twirling around an object that made me freeze and stop breathing.

My wig . . . how long has he been there? When did he. . . Oh my. . . I looked at him and then dropped my hand "How long have you been there?"

He looked at his wrist "Before you did." I looked away "Give me that back." I held out my hand and waited. He didn't seem to move but, he did. I waited then looked at him and I laughed, can you blame me?

Gaara sat there shaking his head around trying to situate the wig over his auburn locks then leaned back on the couch and looked at me, but I couldn't stop laughing. He made a face and I couldn't stand as my sides began to hurt.

"You. Look. So. Funny!" I had to hold my sides it was too much. I got a face full of hair and I looked at him to see him glaring at me.

I held up my hands while taking deep breaths to simmer down the laughs escaping my lips "Sorry." He looked away and it got quiet with the exception of my music going on in the background. I finally got up and picked up my wig.

"You aren't going to ask?" I began and sat down "Doesn't it concern you any that I wear it?" he looked at him before he looked at me "It has nothing to do with me, so no but, I knew before now it wasn't your hair color I did however think I'd be like your mom's own."

I grabbed my locks "I got Kiza- uh, Dad's hair." He leaned back "Your mom and my mom were sisters." He made known to my curious mind "So you're like me, 25% Caucasian 75% Japanese." He nodded and for some unknown reason my music changed to a song that made me smile at the odd form of irony.

I sang the first words _"We are family."_ However my voice was not alone and I looked at Gaara who shook his head "Call me your sister and I will kill you." He threatened me and I rolled my eyes "_No worries 'Cuz'" _

I looked at my snacks "Want to watch Frozen with me till dinner?" he raised his brown "That new Disney movie? I thought that wasn't out on DVD yet." I smiled "Mom had friends in high places." He shrugged "Can't promise I'll like it." I smirked "You will love it." I proclaimed as I got everything ready to go.

Maybe being his cousin wouldn't hurt for him being such an ominous looking person.

**Sasuke's POV**

I lost my wallet. My life is in that wallet "How could I be so stupid?" I scolded myself as I paced the school's halls near my locker that held only books now in a cluttered mess. I walked down the first flight where that Haruno girl knock- "That's it!" I looked at the area but it was void of anything. 'She must have picked it up.'

I groaned "I'll never see it again." I kicked the wall and stormed down the steps and out of Hidden Leaf Academy while calling for a driver. "School got out 20 minutes ago. . ." I can't go to the Haruno home due to the feud between of families dating back to our great grandparents . . . Wait . . . When did Sai and Shin get a sister?

I watched as one of the family cars pulled in, I opened the door and jump inside "Home." I rested against the seats and closed my eyes 'Now we have to cancel all of those cards and I'll need to replace them. . . Gah! My school ID . . . My home address is also inside that dumb wallet!

I ran my hand through my hair as we neared the gates of my home when something caught my eye "Sakura?" I watched as the black haired, green eyed girl rode pass on a bike . . . Why not a car? I know the Haruno family has drivers I'm friends with Shin who is a biological child of the family.

I watched as she rode through the gates and down the road back in the direction of the Haruno estate. I looked forward to see my mom standing very still eyes locked on something I could only assume to be Sakura Haruno. 'What happened? Why was she here?'

The car stopped in front of her and I got out "Mom?" she looked pale and I mean pale. Her eyes drifted to me and she held up my wallet "When did they adopt another child?"

I tilted my head "They didn't," I combed through my memory while taking mom inside and sat her down "She's from America. . ." I recalled Shin saying "Why does this make you look ill?" she looked at me "Mebuki." After that mom said she needed a nap and walked away.

I picked up my wallet and went through it and everything was there, moved around but, it was all there. I figured I might as well do a little research. I set off for my room making sure to lock it behind me.

**Sakura's POV **

Dinner last week was great, Gaara promised not to tell anyone I was 'Jet', I even had Gaara humming some of the Frozen songs it was to perfect. I have 3 other cousins as well the eldest is Sasori, then Temari and Kankuro.

I was also taken into town to a place called The Usual Place; it made me think of when I told mom I'd be at the usual place. It was a Karaoke place equipped with the newest Nara Technology, A room just for me and then 8 other rooms to sing in.

The best place was what Dad called The Rabbit Hole. It was a large underground dance hall. I wish I could say this is over kill but it's so amazing that I can't even fathom saying a bad thing.

I would go there every day after school and up to my special room and it became a bad habit that I'd fall asleep there and go to school from there because Dad was away on business. I wonder what Kind of business he does.

I walked outside to see the sun setting and stretched when my phone vibrated and I looked down to see Hinata's number on the screen, but why is she calling? We had become friends due to our signing and even Naruto Uzumaki offered to be my friend . . . They're the best. "Hello?" I heard the sound of a phone clattering to the ground and yelling, so much yelling before that oh so familiar sound of skin hitting skin from a fight.

"HINATA!" I called out but was still met by screams and curses "I'm coming!" I jumped on my bike and pedaled as fast as I could toward her house I had only been to once. I skid around a corner and shot down an alley before coming to a stop and quickly removing my wig in the darkness and shoving all the pieces into my bag and pulling on a pair of gloves I carried around.

I took off till I reached the area before her house and hid my bike and bag before running up to the large gates and shoved them open. I ran inside without knocking and froze. I haven't been inside before so I'm not too sure where her room is.

I looked around and found a trail of things thrown about and I followed it and made my way closer to a voice echoing about. I ran as silently as possible toward it when I saw a girl standing in the door way just watching I pulled out my cell and pulled up the camera, switched it to record and hit the button.

"Hey." I called out and she looked at me with a placid face that morphed into horror "Cousin!" she called into the room filled with the noises from the phone call. I walked in as she backed away making sure to get a great shot of his face "I suggest you leave her alone or I will viral this out before you can catch me." I threatened him as I stood firmly in the door frame.

I took in the state of the room now filled with cries alone, but he did not move away from Hinata "Mr. Hyuga it's your move: Get away from Hinata and wait till we leave or I will send this to every news station and internet web page before you make it to me."

The boy with his hair tied at his neck, a darker shade than the little girl standing in the corner, raised his hands and backed away "Grab your things Hinata." I eyed him and waited as she slowly rose up and I took in each flaw placed upon my new friend "Didn't your parents teach you not to hit a lady?" I ended the video and had it set up to viral out and held it out to him.

"Help her before I get any angrier and hurt you." I ordered and he slowly moved toward her "Faster!" I barked and he flinched soon she had two bag of things with her "Hinata let me see your cell then wait outside for me." She looked at me confused but, she did as I asked and I went through her contacts.

"Ah, here he is." I punched in the number on my phone, but hit call on hers and it rang a few times when a woman answered "Hello Lady H-" I cut her off "Please put her father on the line this is the KPD responding to a domestic violence alert at his home address."

The boy took a step forward and I placed my finger back over the send button on my cell "One moment." She said and I glanced at the little girl who seemed worried "Don't tell Hiashi!" he begged and I tilted my head and batted my lashes when a man answered "This is Hyuga Hiashi, What is it the Konoha Police are doing on my residence?"

I smiled and hit send to the only number in the send bar then I used my cell to text Naruto to come get Hinata. "I was called by your daughter, Hyuga Hinata and this is what I found when I arrived on scene." A noise sounded in the background "Look at your messages."

I looked at the boy who seemed to be hyperventilating before me with a scared face "If you knew and or know that this has been happening I will have to report you sir." "She's not even a cop!" the boy yelled so I closed the door and held it there "What is the meaning of this video and why did he say you aren't the police?" I sighed "He said I wasn't a cop sir, but this was the only way to be sure you answered." I used my cell to text Naruto to come get Hinata.

"I will viral this video if she comes under harm again or if you knew all along. I don't think such a pristine family would want their image ruined by this. So I bid you goodbye and heed my warning Mr. Hyuga." I hung up and shoved both phones into my front pockets as the door was pulled over and over so I let it go and ran back toward the way I came to see Hinata and I waved when a car pulled up to show Yahiko and Naruto jumping out.

"Get back in the car and leave!" I yelled as I jumped over the hood slide across and ran over to my bike, while they hurried and got her and her things in and drove off. I followed them till we came to a stop at house I hadn't seen before.

I put my bike in the garage beside the car they got out of and helped Hinata inside. I sat beside her looked at her then I grabbed her cell hit *67 and dialed the schools number and walked pass Naruto to a secluded part of the home "Hello I'm Kanako of the Hidden Leave Academy how may I help you?"

"Hi Kanako, I'm Mr. Hyuga's assistant and I'm calling to let you know Miss Hinata Hyuga will be bedridden for some time." She gasped "What happened?" I shrugged "She fell down a flight of stairs." I could tell she was covering her mouth "I pray for a quick recovery." I smiled "We all do."

She typed and when the clicking ended she spoke again "All taken care of Ma'am." "Thank you very much." We said our goodbyes and I turned around to jump as Karin stood there "Long time Jet." She hugged me then looked at the room the others were in "What happened?" I gestured to Hinata "Ask her."

I walked back over and handed her her cell phone "You'll be off till you're all better." "Why did you come?" she asked in a shaking voice and everyone was surprised. I looked down and then at her then to all the others who were watching me.

"Uh can I tell you alone?" I asked and the others raised their brows "Please." She looked around out of one swollen eye then shook her head "Talk about putting me on the chopping block. . ." I mumbled before trying to think of a fib and I wanted to pace.

"Got a secret, can you keep it?"

I sang softly the first two questions from the Pretty Little Liars opening song.

"Swear this one you'll save?"

I gestured to them all and then I groaned and ran a hand through my hair before taking a deep breath.

"No one else can know." I said as I took a calming breath and I signed at Hinata she made a face and signed back "What?" I signed it again "How?" Naruto asked and I looked down and walked back to my bag on my bike then back to them and held it out to them.

Naruto took it and opened my bag to see what was inside. My school uniform, shoes, books and then he picked up my wig. "What's going on?" Karin asked and I leaned against the wall "My name isn't Jet, it's Sakura."

I took the wig and twisted my hair up and pulled it on and signed "See." I pulled it off and looked at them all "I used Jet because I didn't want anyone knowing I had pink hair." They all looked at me "So that's why you wear the wig?" I nodded.

"In my home town I was called a freak and picked on endlessly till I dyed it black and when they tried to pull it off they realized it wasn't a wig but, once the dye faded I would tie my hair up and wear a wig that they assumed was my hair dyed and that's also why I sign."

I looked at them all and then at Karin "What's with the expression?" I asked and she looked up at me "I have to tell Sasuke." I shook my head "NO!" I sighed, cleared my throat and stood up straight "No, I will." She tilted her head "When?" I looked at her my expression serious "When he proves he deserves to know."

I turned and grabbed my bag "Is it okay if Hinata stays here?" I asked them and they all looked at one another "This is the first place her family will come." Naruto said and Hinata nodded I rubbed my chin then I smiled "One sec."

I ran into the first room I saw and quickly got my hair back up in the wig. "Okay," I walked out "We have a spare room." Hinata sat up signing "I couldn't impose on-" I placed my hand on hers "You need time away and I could use the company."

They got everything set up in the car and I nodded and looked at Karin "Promise me you won't say anything?" she nodded "You defended me and put Jet's neck on the line so, I can return the favor." I smiled "Thank you."

I situated everything and took a deep breath "I'll meet you there." I called and took off as soon as the door was high enough. I made a call to the house and then to father and even though most people would be upset at something so sudden like this Kizashi actually let her stay and promised everything would be set up soon.

* * *

I checked the room across from mine to see the new bed spread of Amethyst, pearl pillow cases, and matching sheets. My phone vibrated and I had a message "Outside the gates." I smiled and used the button that opened them letting them in.

I waited as they drove up to me and I held the door open and Naruto carried Hinata up the stairs and Yahiko carried up her bags. Once inside I directed them to the spare room and smiled at them "This is a big place for just you." Naruto said and I nodded "That's what I told dad but, Sai took up the other room in the house so, I'm out here."

Hinata was situated and I walked into the closet looking for what I ask for and walked out with a wheelchair "In case it's too hard to stand." She smiled "Thank you." I shook my head and held up the first aid kit "I need to patch you up."

She made a face but, I did and soon the boys had to leave so I was in her room in the wheelchair and we seemed talk for as long as she could till the medicine helped put her to sleep. I pulled off my wig and took a shower before crawling into bed and letting the blissful feeling take me into its open arms.

**Sasuke's POV**

I watched as Sakura Haruno walked into our class and she got to work even before our sensei appeared to say what we were to do today. She had a routine and followed it strictly but, as of recent she was taking extra notes and asking for papers from teachers she didn't have it was odd what this girl did.

She seemed like a creature of habit not one to stray. I followed her around and had people keeping an eye on her so I can understand why this girl made both my parents shocked and telling me to stay away.

When I researched Mebuki Haruno I got nothing so I looked up this girl and found social pages and school data from her prior schools.

She was a good student, grades were the best and no one complained about her. So other than attendance, she had a clean record with the town and the police. What was it that had them so worried!

I ran a hand through my hair as I watched her wave bye to Naruto and wander off into the halls. "Earth to Sasuke, Come in dude." I looked at Suigetsu "What?" he rolled his eyes "What is it you've been staring at so intently?"

I shrugged and leaned back against the chair upon which I rested and closed my eyes "Nothing."

I rested my forearm over my eyes and was surrounded by darkness when an image of pink danced into mind as she twirled and her voice seemed to be all round me when a hand shook me and I glared at Suigetsu about to yell when I realized I knew the voice mumbling.

"What did I do?" she asked then more noise as things were fumbled with.

"What's going on?" I asked and Suigetsu shrugged "You guys skip a lot so it doesn't surprise me you don't know but, the school thought it'd be fun to have a room in the music area set up that upon entering all of the school is able to hear whatever is played." She giggled.

"Not a room to fool around in that's for sure." We all sat there listening as the voice became clearer "Testis, Testis. 1, 2?" she said and that giggle was the one that haunted my subconscious. "Jet?" I mumbled although I wanted to move I was stuck in place as music filled the room and that voice I was so drawn to filled all over our ears as Jet sang.

_"You won't forget my eyes.  
Ooh, deep inside you realize, you're gonna see me  
Wherever you go. You're gonna hear me on your radio."_

I wasn't one to feel like this but; it was like she wanted to ensnare me like sirens do to sailors.

_"There you are in your car and suddenly you hear me, do you want me? Do you want me?"_

'Yes.'

_"Take me to heart, I promise you a miracle  
Take me to heart, You're gonna be mine  
Take me to heart, You know it's just a matter of time  
Whooo-oh-ooooooh-oh"_

A shiver ran through me and I couldn't seem to breathe.

_"I'm always on your mind.  
I'm the chill that never left your spine,  
In the building where you live and breathe;  
I'm the sound that never lets you sleep"_

Please don't let them notice how affected I am.

_"Down the hall, Through the walls  
You hear a voice that's calling,  
Do you want me?  
Do you want me?"_

_Take me to heart, Don't deny the miracle.  
Take me to heart, What more can I say?  
Take me to heart, Surrender's just a motion away  
Whooo-oh-ooooooh-oooh_

The Instrumental Interlude had begun to be drowned out by my heartbeat as it thundered loudly inside my chest and I felt it thumping in my ears.

_"Do you want me? Do you want me? Do you want me?! Do you want me?!_

_Take me to heart, Don't deny the miracle  
Take me to heart, What more can I say  
Take me to heart. Oh, won't you take me to heart  
Won't you take me to heart, Surrender's just a motion away  
It's just a motion away You're gonna take me to heart.  
You're gonna take me to heart.  
Why don't you take me?"_

Then the music faded out and you could hear her walk away and the door opened. Jet . . . I stood and walked out of the cafeteria and headed toward the music rooms but, no one was in the hallway or in any of the rooms. I turned around to see Sakura running down the steps and out of sight.

I raised my brow and shook my head "How did Jet slip pass me?" I walked down the steps and stopped when I saw Neji walk in his hair tied at the bottom 'Never changing Neji.' He looked at me and we met half way "Hello Sasuke, Have you seen Naruto? My cousin has gone missing."

I pointed to the cafeteria "He's in there." He thanked me and left and I turned the corner to wander about when I heard a hushed voice "I have notes copied and all your homework for the estimated time period of your absence."

I barely stepped around the corner to see Sakura once more "No worries text me for anything else you need. Rest well, Bye Hina." She hung up "Better get to class." She ran passed me I smelt something familiar. It was lovely and smelt of vanilla and cherries . . . it smelt like Jet.

**A.N: Yes my lovelies this is how I shall end this chapter for those who care the song was Take Me to Heart by Quarterflash. You can leave your comments, question and critiques in the review bar and let me know what you think! Have a good Morning, Noon, evening and Night.**


	7. The scandal

**A.N: Let's just scurry into this shall we?**

**Sai's POV**

Things have been weird lately in the house since dad returned from a business trip and put us on strict house arrest and made us all wear a tracker. It was insufferable but, I didn't care I actually enjoyed all the free time to draw and paint.

I did notice something since the disappearance of Hinata over a week ago that Sakura seemed to not leave the guest house like she had done since moving in. The sun was setting as I walked out of my art studio and over to father's office.

Upon reaching the door I heard shouting and curses. I leaned against the wall and listened to the angry conversation between him and another person. Apparently a person attacked him and his men today and that a traitor was among his workers.

I felt my pocket vibrate and pulled out the cell to see Naruto's name so I answered and walked down the steps "What's up Naruto?" I asked and he was breathing heavily "I'm outside can you open up the gate?" I looked at the time "What could posses you to come over at this time?" I walked to the doorway and grabbed the button from my pocket.

"Sakura called and said she was leaving." I hesitated over the button "Sakura? Why would she call you?" I heard him groan "Please let me in and I'll explain." I pressed the button and walked over to him as he was running up the long driveway. He pointed pass me "Go to the guest house." He said before hanging up and I nodded as I slid my phone into my pocket.

We met up at the door and after the first knock he ran in and the knocked three times at the next door before it opened and I saw Hinata standing there before stepping aside and let us in before she closed the door and limped back to the couch.

This was my first time in here since the renovations and it was livelier. I looked at Hinata who was now sitting down with Naruto beside her "So this is where you've been and you, Naruto, knew where she was and lied to Neji." He nodded "If he knew, they would to."

I walked through the place looking for Sakura and even in the room below but it was empty as well. I ran up and walked over to them "Where is Sakura?"Hinata looked away "She left 5 minutes ago." Naruto spoke as she signed. "Hold on."

I walked into the kitchen and called father's cell but, it rang and rang and rang before he finally answered "Sai?" his voice was strained "Father, may I ask where Sakura is?" he sighed made a few moves "She's in the guest house with you, why?" I looked at Hinata "I did forget to check below thanks father."

Father bid me bye for now and hung up. I walked over to Hinata and grabbed her ankle and pushed up her pajama pant leg to see the tracker neatly fashioned on her. Naruto took her leg from my hands "What are you doing?"

I looked at him before I felt that bubbling feeling of frustration "Where did she go?" A sound reached my ears before they answered and I hurried down and outside to see one of the motorcycles from the garage take off outside the gate.

"Shit." I ran a hand through my hair and stormed up to the other two "Where is she going!?" Hinata signed and Naruto spoke "She didn't say but, she was pale and shaky." I paced "How many times has she placed the tracker on you?" again Naruto spoke "This is the first."

I leaned against the wall "The gates will be locked in an hour. Text her that." I sighed and took in for the first time Hinata's skin marked by light purple marks even around her eye held this tint. Was it okay to ask or should I mind my own business?

I gave them a nod and walked out letting the questions remain unspoken.

**Sakura's POV**

I know I shouldn't be out and what I am doing is stupid but, I needed the fresh air. I found it easy to ride again since the last time I rode mom's bike she once had to restore all by herself. I weaved through traffic and stopped by the beach to see the beach house owned by the Uchiha dark and empty.

I turned it off, shoved the key in my pocket, and walked down to the sandy shore. The air brought shivers to me as the cold air caressed my skin with each kiss of the soon numbing breeze upon my arms and face.

I walked up to the dock like I did last time and my wigs black hair began to be tousled by the never ending breeze. I smiled because I wasn't shivering. The cold never bothered me much since I was a child and mom could sometimes get mad because I would leave my windows open in the winter.

This cold air that numbed my skin sadly couldn't reach my heart and numb that ache I had from mom's passing which haunted me still. This pain might never leave me. . .

I exhaled as I stood at the end of the pier and looked out at the waves that crashed against the shore and beams that held this pier up. I looked at my fingers, exposed and numb, and wiggled them before I grabbed my phone from my pocket to see a message.

'Gates lock at sunset.' Hinata's message read and I looked up to see the sun fade just beyond the horizon "Oops left it on silent." I pulled the bag off my back and pulled out the portable speakers "Came here to sing anyways."

I rounded my shoulders and set everything up before selecting the piano version of The End of Heartbreak by Killswitch Engage. This was to calm my nerves and ease my mind.

I pulled my hood up, climbed onto the ledge, and pressed play. The piano and calm electric guitar filled the air around me on the truly deserted beach. I sang the words as I normally would and I regretted nothing.

_"Seek me, call me. I'll be waiting  
Seek me, call me. I'll be waiting_

_This distance, this dissolution  
I cling to memories while falling  
Sleep brings release, and the hope of a new day  
Waking the misery of being without you._

_Surrender, I give in, another moment is another eternity"_

The chorus was meant for two but, I always sang alone.

_"(Seek me)"_ a male voice sang from behind me but, I didn't turn to look at him _"For comfort,"_ and again _"(Call me)" "For solace," "(I'll be waiting)" "For the end of my broken heart"_

"(Seek me) Completion,

(Call me) I'll be waiting,

(I'll be waiting) For the end of my broken heart."

As I went to sing the next part I glanced back at the boy now sitting on the bench behind me and I couldn't breathe as he sang instead.

"You know me, you know me all too well.  
My only desire, to bridge our division" the last line but a soft whisper.  
"In sorrow I speak your name and my voice mirrors, mirrors my torment. . ."

I looked back at him and the music played around us "Where've you been?" he asked and I remained quiet my heart thundering in my chest "What are you doing here?" he poked me and I stiffened "I asked first."

"School, The Usual Place, and home." He moved and I remained on the edge unmoving "Jet." I looked down "Who's that?" I signed as I spoke and this made him step back "Did you just sign?" I nodded not moving "Who are you, if not Jet?" I leaned back and fell onto the bench, my hood falling down and the wig came into sight.

I looked at him unspeaking as the music died down before I swung my legs over my whole body and stood straight and the song changed again while I was swooping things into my bag and it was this song that made me rip my phone off of the speakers and a hand clamped around my wrist.

"Let go!" I ordered as I pulled my arm toward me but, I was unsuccessful as he took the phone from it then let go I lunged for it and he moved aside pressing against the railing as he worked my phone and the song began again.

"Why do you guys have the same phone and songs? You both appeared not to long ago; you speak and sing fluent English and fluent Japanese. Why are you the same height and share the same voice?!" I glared at him "That's the last thing I have of my mother now give it back!" I yelled at him.

He climbed onto the ledge and held his hand out "Mebuki Haruno right?" I glared "Jensen not Haruno." I growled through clenched teeth "Jensen? Mebuki Jensen? Are they not or were they not married?" I was at that point between waking away or tackling him over the edge "Return the phone to me." I demanded.

He leaned further out and that was it. . .all I remember is lunging at him, water all around me and then crawling to shore and feeling my already numb body shaking as my breath was visible around me. I managed to crawl some ways before Sasuke appeared and picked me up.

* * *

He didn't say anything and neither would I, if I could. I relaxed and closed my eyes when a noise faintly sounded not too far away and the sound was the same each time before I blinked and found us in the beach house and clothes sat before me.

"I said hurry and change before I make you." Sasuke grumbled across from me I looked at my clothes and the way they stuck to me before I pulled off my shirt and fell backwards as a couch pillow hit my face. "Not in here!" I frowned and sat up "Then leave so I can change." I said and pulled on the nice dry one before removing my damp bra.

He had stood and stomped off somewhere in behind me and I didn't care as I stood and kicked off my shoes so I could wiggle out of my pants then I cared "Uh. . . um. . .I . . .can I borrow some bottoms before I pull on the bottoms you gave me?"

I heard a clatter and coughing when he pocked his head out of a doorway eyes squinted "What?" he asked and I turned red, honestly embarrassed "I need . . . undergarment." I looked at the floor as he neither blinked nor said anything and that was irritating.

He still hadn't made a single noise so I looked up and he was still there just blinking "Fine! I'll just go commando!" I yelled and managed to stomp my freezing butt into a room to pull on the bottoms. Once nice and snug in the sweats and T I wandered back toward the living room to see him back on the couch.

I knocked against the wall beside me and drew his attention and held up my clothes despite knowing where the machine was and had him take me to it. Before we returned to the living room and sat in silence as he flipped through the channels.

I was a lot calmer than earlier when I remembered "Where are my things?" I asked softly, not in the mood to yell. He kept changing the channels, but pointed to the front door where my bag sat I nodded and pulled my knees up with a yawn then that gnawing feeling I used to get when I knew mom was working late, or when I skipped meals while working on projects, emerged inside my tummy causing a rumble.

I stayed looking at a TV drama and wondered if he was into these kinds of things so I glanced at him and he was staring at me causing me to jump slightly "What?" I signed and he seemed stuck and unsure what to do again "Did I ask for underwear again? I signed and he shook his head "Hn."

He looked away and continued channel surfing and I felt it again as my tummy rumbled and I contemplated raiding the kitchen or just sitting here when Sasuke stood and walked away again. I looked around before slowly taking the remote and hitting guide and looked to see if there was anything I can watch when I stumbled upon music channels.

I picked one and smiled as something hit my head and I looked up to see Sasuke with a raised brow and in his hands were two plates with canned sodas I accepted the plate held out to me with a thank you and sorry as he sat and I handed him the remote back. Once again silence surrounded us. So instead of breaking the silence he just put on some random channel making an Anime come on while we ate and I was really into this show.

We just went on watching it till it ended and we had nothing left to and then he switched the input and put on a game and began to play while my lids grew heavy and when I opened my eyes again it was predawn in its slowly lighting up and I shot up to find a warm blanket on me and a pillow with my impression on it.

I slowly looked around and I was alone.

"You got home mighty early." Naruto said as he signed at me and I looked away from him "Whose clothes were you wearing?" he asked again while we approached the front gate and I glared at him signing "None of your business." I rolled my eyes and we enter.

**Sasuke's POV**

I sat in class a day later looking at Sakura as she did the work handed out to us and I was confused by her. Most girls would've tried something to get in my good graces but, she had tried tackling me into the ocean for a cell phone, removed her shirt in front of me and then didn't ask for food before falling asleep.

She even snuck out sometime that morning at who knows what time in the clothes I lent her "What are you smirking about?" Suigetsu asked and I shrugged relieved that the bell rang. She stood and waved bye to Gaara again and walked out.

She waved bye to him a lot recently and she seemed to be talking a lot with Mitarashi sensei as well. I had half the mind to ask her for my things back right now but I also didn't care about them. She was just stuck in my head a lot like Jet was.

I got up and walked out since school was over anyways. I looked up to see the gang "Boss has a job for us." Jugo said holding up an envelope and I spotted Sakura walking toward the gate and then I saw two men in suits belonging to the Hyuga family "What are they doing here?" I asked the others and as they looked back the men turned and followed Sakura around the corner.

"Should that concern us?" Karin asked and we all kind of looked at each other unsure _"Hey! Hands off!"_ that familiar English voice yelled then she was sprinting the opposite direction from before "Let's at least watch the show." Suigetsu said as he ran after the men chasing the fleeing Sakura "Fine."

We ran after them and she was fast as she sprinted around people and then as e approached heavy traffic she ran into the road while it was at a stand till before running onto them and over a good 10 before she disappeared into an alley.

"Why is she so fast?" Suigetsu said as he stopped to take a breath and the men ran into the alley but I waited on the other sidewalk waiting and a few moments later one emerged as his eyes scanned the crowds but what caught my attention was pink and I looked at the roof tops to see Jet on the roof of the building next to the all as she ran and jumped across the rooftops like some action movie heroine.

Then she was out of sight.

My cell rang and I read the caller id 'Father' I answered it.

**Neji's POV**

I watched as she climbed up the latter and scrambled to the roof losing my men "Clever girl." I sighed and pulled up my cell phone "Call off the search I'm going to her house." I hung up and smiled "I'm going to find you Hinata."

The driver heard me and drove off taking me toward the Haruno residence.

**Hinata's POV**

I was finishing the workouts given to me by Sakura as On the Floor played and I had to say her music was nice to work out and dance to I even got the song down.

I stood gave slow spin "Dance the night way grab somebody drink a little more." With a hand raised and legs crossed I took a breath and opened my eyes I moved with fluent movement each in time with the beat as I sang and this song's habit of fast to slow also made me feel the burn as I kept my tummy tight.

I danced and sang the rest and as a slow song played I heard a knock then the door opened "Naruto?" I called out as I looked behind me pausing the song with the remote before it clattered to the floor and my eyes went wide "Brother. . ."

**Sakura's POV**

I walked back to the house to find the gates swarmed by people "What in Sam Hill is going on here?" I asked aloud to myself and the people were like animal's spotting prey and flocked toward me had I had more space between us I'd of runaway but fate was not so kind this time.

"Is the rumor true?" "How long have you been seeing him?" "How does it feel to be sleeping with the enemy?" "Did you guys plan to elope after graduation?" "How greatly do you think this well affect both your father's work?" "Are you-" "How-" "Sakura-" "SaKuRa!-" "Miss Haruno-"

The voices were massing together and my head felt like it was splitting when a hand wrapped around my shoulders "Go away." I looked up to see Sasori and a breath escaped my lungs I didn't realize I was holding in.

They back away and seemed to cower away before he stepped forward a glare on his face before I felt another arm "I don't think they heard you cuz." I looked over to see Kankuro, Temari and Gaara I think I'm going to cry from relief.

Sasori didn't move again as they scattered like rodents "You sure know how to cause problems for the family little bunny." He said to me as my shaky knees gave and I collapsed against his side "I take it you can't handle those things?" I shook my head. "I'm not even sure what's going on to make them ask all those questions."

We walked to the gates and I pressed the button and it opened "We ran here after seeing it on the news then soon it was in everyone's hands who could buy the magazine." Temari said I looked at the front door to see a car parked there "Now whose here?" I muttered as I pointed to the guest house and we went there.

I needed to change. I managed the rest of the way myself "What was on the news again?" I asked as I opened the door and looked at Hinata and a man I saw once at school that Naruto informed me was her cousin who had been overseas Neji Hyuga.

But I didn't have time to question them as I saw the television bearing an image of not only Sasuke carrying me but me leaving the beach house the screen read 'Star-crossed lovers'

My jaw dropped and the voice of the woman on the screen poured out "Today's biggest scandal has spread across the nation like wild fire." The man beside her nodded "I'd say so Ami but, what news is better than that of the Uchiha's son, Sasuke, dating Sakura, the only daughter to his families' long time rivals the Haruno."

The lady Ami laughed "Her daddy will love that, I mean look at these images," More images of me when I hand pulled my shirt off then us as we walked into the hall then me asleep on Sasuke's shoulder "Now if this doesn't say young love I'm not sure wh-" CLASH!

Everyone looked shocked at me then at the TV with a remote through it before I scream and ran into my room looking for those dumb clothes "Sakura?" Hinata stood there looking at me I groaned "I can't find them." I said calmly to her.

She sighed "Your dad is in the living room." I froze before sighing and stood up "I'm so dead." I slowly peeked around the corner "Hi dad." I said as I slowly made my way out into the room where the angry man stood.

He locked those fury filled blue orbs on me "What is the meaning of all this? Don you have any idea who that boy is?!" I held up my hands "Nothing happened between us I swear." He threw a wadded up magazine "These images are nothing? How long have you been seeing him!" he yelled at me and this irritated me.

_"I told you already I haven't done anything wrong. I don't know why you won't believe me!?" _I just can't believe he was treating me this way. _"I put it on mom in heaven me and Sasuke haven't done anything." He held up the other hand that held exactly what I had been looking for "Then why do you have his clothes? Uchiha filth!" he threw them at me._

_"What is your deal with them? Why are they bad people?"_ I asked truly curious He looked at me horrified as if I was to know such a thing _"We are rivals in work life and personal life. I bring my work home and it stays with us. How could you be so wreck less!"_

I rolled my eyes_ "What is so important about your work that this stu_-" I stumbled back and stared wide eyed at him horrified he hit me and not because mom never did but, he had no right. I looked at him_ "This is the family business! We deal with both sides of the work world good and bad and you will learn to respect it."_

I turned around and walked back into my room_ "Where are you going!" _he yelled and I whirled around glaring at him as he walked into my room_ "I don't care what they're going to say about me! I could care less_!" I walked into the closet and changed into regular clothes and then I grabbed my phone.

I walked pass him and to the door where he grabbed my arm "You aren't going anywhere!" I ripped my arm from him "Try and stop me." I turned and then I felt my hair leave my face and just the wig cap "Go out now." He challenge and I scoff as I yanked the cap off not caring any more "Mom would hate you right about now I said and then I ran out the last door and to the gates.

I ran out of them and as fast as I could toward the parts of town I had once gotten lost in. Why was the family business so important?

**A.N: Hey it's been awhile since I posted but, then again I've been writing in my actual books again sooooo I haven't had Artist/Writer's block in awhile but, I give you this chapter of weirdness on Christmas Happy Holidays to you all.**


	8. Trouble follows her

**A.N: It's been awhile oh and for anyone who read The beast and the Huntsman I'm currently working on The Precious Lost Thing a continuation through Sakura's View only on her hunt for the one thing she cares for most, Her lost thing." This story I might delete later on but that is still TBD since I am still kind of fond of it. Enough chitchat on with the story.**

**Fugaku's POV**

The magazine on my desk and the blaring news on the screen and all my immediate family, with the exception of my youngest son, were all in my office. My eldest, Itachi, paced as my wife looked out the closed blinds while biting her manicured thumb nail.

I changed the channel and again there it was the start of another report on this stupid scandal. A knock drew all of our attention to the door "Enter." I said and waited while the door opened and Sasuke entered "Father?" he said with a bow.

His eyes turned to the screen upon hearing his name and his whole form tensed "Is this what those reporters at the front doors were rambling about?" his voice was calm but hinted with anger "This is why I called you here."

His eyes met mine "They are lies." I leaned back in my chair "Then what happened?" I inquired letting him try to clear the miss understanding and he did telling me he had went to the beach house and heard the voice of a girl whom he knew so upon finding her on the pier he found out it wasn't the person he had believed but it was Sakura the girl who almost never spoke.

He explained he had taken her phone and questioned her while threatening to drop the phone in the ocean then claimed he was at fault for her lunging at him and falling into the ocean off the pier.

I knew my son was being honest as he said he had grabbed her stuff and ran over to her picking her up as she made her way onto the sand then he took her inside offered her clothes and then after she changed they went to put her clothes in the washer and the events following that were simple.

I would soon know if these were true.

"I believe you and trust your words but, if I find out they are not truthful the consequences." He nodded and I looked at Itachi relax and Mikoto exhale "I would however like to know when Kizashi had a blood related child no less a daughter."

Sasuke nodded "She is the illegitimate child of Kizashi Haruno and Mebuki, who I once believed was a Haruno, Jensen. She is not deaf but, she doesn't speak a lot using sign language to communicate at school."

I had a frown after the words Mebuki Jensen left his lips I held up my hand "He had a child out of wedlock with that woman?" My son looked confused but nodded.

"My research led me to find she lived here up till she was in middle school, but due to her father being stationed back in the states they moved back before he sent her to live with her grandparents before he died in action an-" "Enough." I cut him off and stood "Return to your day and I will see you for dinner."

She smiled and her thumbs nail as spared any further torment. Itachi ran a hand through his hair "Careless punk better pray his story checks out." He muttered with worry.

I made a few clicks and after a few pages I opened the file with the footage of the beach house "We'll see how his story matches the footage of that day."

**Sakura's POV**

I opened my eyes as the cool night air brought me to with the sounds of scuffling then before Linkin Park's song One step closer started and I just started at the trees towering over me with sections where the night sky could be seen.

I yawned and stretched and looked to the left where bushes rested then to the right where beyond the single line of bushes sat between me and the park sidewalk. I spotted movement and leaned my head a little to see better when a foot landed right in front of my face.

I looked up to see some guy all wrapped up in bandages who ran back out of the bush kick dirt in my face "Hell no."

I sat up and the song neared its end and I spotted Sasuke and his gang with the annoying guy and six other people. I shook my head and wiped off the rest of the dirt and tied up my hair into a low pony.

They all tossed each other around as one knocked Karin on her butt, two against Jugo, 2 against Sasuke and two against Suigetsu. I walked into the chaos and grabbed bandage man by his ear and everyone kept fighting probably assuming I was just some friend of the enemy or an ally.

"Listen here butt wipe, see those bushes?" I pointed to where I'd emerged from and he hit my hand away "Leave me alone little girl before you regret it." I rolled my eyes "I was napping over there and your fighting woke me before you kicked dirt into my face."

He laughed and a very thin line of irritation formed and he was sawing at it "What are you going to do hit me?" I smiled "Apologize and I won't." He looked at his friends who were now the last ones standing and they were held the others down and were laughing at me and I swung.

I hit him so hard he stumbled back and I gave him a very angry look "I've had a pretty shitty day sir and I still haven't cooled down so, EXCUSE ME FOR WANTING AN APOLOGY FOR YOU KICKING DIRT INTO MY FACE!"

I was through being nice and hiding when he swung I leaned back and he caught my head phone cord ripping them from my ears and causing my phone to fall to the floor the spinning as it hit the concrete the song Hit me with your best shot had just started and was now blaring the opening instrumental and I smiled.

"Bad move mummy man." I smiled and rolled my shoulders knowing I was about to throw them off with my next move.

_"Well you're the real tough cookie with the long history of breaking little hearts, like the one in me. That's OK, Let's see how you do it."_ I spun around as I sang and lifted up my fists.  
_"Put up your dukes, let's get down to it! Hit me with your best shot. Why don't you hit me  
with your best shot?_

I took advantage of his confusion and kicked him hard in the gut sending him into the ones holding Jugo down.

_"Hit me with your best shot, Fire Away. You come on with a "come on" You don't fight fair"_ he got up and ran at me _"But that's OK, see if I care,"_ he tackled me at the waste and I used the momentum to roll back onto my feet leaving him on the ground with a swift kick to the groin leaving him there holding himself. _"Knock me down, it's all in vain I'll get right back on my feet again."_

I turned to see Karin holding the girl she was against down and hitting her over and over. I ran to my phone and picked it up sliding it into my pocket and turning it off before taking my ear phones and stuffing them in my pocket.

I ran over to Sasuke and jumped onto the back of his assailant, kicking his knees out from behind "Hey you." I said before Jugo threw the two guys off him and helped Suigetsu "What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked and I shrugged before I was yanked back and he was thrown into a bench.

"Hey!" I shouted after I was held against mummy man whose right arm was covered a metal object that cut into my arm "Let go!" I yelled as I kicked and struggled to free myself only to cut my arm more before I slammed my head into his and I felt his nasal cavity cave in and he cursed dropping me.

I looked up to see a gun pointed at Sasuke who kneeling with a hand on his thigh as he glared at the man before him and he didn't dare move as the moron before him was just talking like the evil guy in a movie or TV show does.

I stepped on something and frowned as I quickly picked it up and shoved it in my pocket and ran over to the moron as he talked and I moved quickly kicking the gun up and out of his hand before locking his wrist under my knee and dropped down bringing the back of his elbow against my knee.

The loud and disgusting sound of his arm snapping was followed by his screams and curses I stood and grabbed Sasuke's arm pulling him along calling for the others who were still fighting.

They, thankfully, followed me as I ran as fast as I could when Sasuke took the lead and ran us toward a black SUV where a man who looked like Suigetsu kick the door opened and jumped up to the driver's seat and I was yanked into the car as the others jumped in and he peeled off.

I exhaled a hand on my chest then I smiled out of relief and my cheek ached I pocked at it and rolled my eyes before I tensed up and leaned away from Sasuke as his eyes bore into me and as he leaned closer with a scowl I leaned father away.

Before I knew it I was in Suigetsu's lap and leaned back against the door Sasuke in the center glaring at me and I placed my feet on his shoulders pushing him back "Stop getting closer." I said and he grabbed my ankles.

"Jet, why did you do that?" He asked between clenched teeth I looked at Suigetsu "Nice weather we're having." I said and he yanked me to him and I puffed my cheeks "This looks wrong." I told him, but he didn't listen "Someone please tell him this looks wrong." I complained and crossed my arms.

"You're reckless." He stated and I looked away from him "What brought you to that conclusion?" scowled at me I looked at him "What does it matter to you?"

He wrapped his hands around my shoulders "You endangered yourself by doing that and gave those people a new target." I slowly blinked and tilted my head looking at him with a heavy heart "Sorry."

His grip tightened before his eyes seemed to rest on my cheek "I don't remember them hitting you." I reached up and touched his wrists "My dad did that but, that was cause he was being unreasonable about something." I slowly sat up knowing full well everyone, even the driver, was watching "Father believes my last name and blood controls who I choose to hang out with."

I looked at him "Do you believe we can't be friends if I were to be of Haruno blood?" He looked away and let go of my shoulders "That isn't important since you aren't." Sasuke looked down before moving away and we returned to our normal spots and silence filled the car "You know he won't be happy we didn't get the thing." Suigetsu said.

"He might just kill us." Jugo said and I looked at him "Whose He?" I asked and Suigetsu smirked at me "Our boss."

The car kept moving so I looked at the driver then Suigetsu and back again before leaning forward and really looking at him "Will you sit down?" Sasuke said yanking me back into place by the back of my pants "What's up Sasu jealous she's eyeing me?" the driver teased him and I slowly raised my hand.

"I was only checking to see if you guys really were identical." Suigetsu chuckled. I looked at Suigetsu before sighing and leaning back into the seat pondering when I'd be let out.

Not soon apparently.

We pulled up to a large area and I frowned but, we came to a stop and I got out along with the others but, I started walking to the gate "Where are you going?" an arm wrapped around my shoulders and turned me back toward the building. I looked at the driver guy "Mangetsu, don't scare the poor little arm breaker."

Suigetsu tossed his arm around the other side of my shoulders and I was now being forced toward the building "I need to get going." I said over their bantering and they looked at me "No." he chimed in unison.

I felt like I was being kidnapped Karin was giggling while Jugo and Sasuke just walked ahead of us and through the large door before us.

The place was bright and magnificent with designs and details everywhere; it was like I walked into a palace. They led me further and further in and more people seemed to appear but in my mystified state I that these people looked like they could kill you with a flutter of their lashes.

My eyes drifted from face to face as they each gave a bow to us; I know it was not for me but, them: the twin like Hozuki boys, the red haired Uzumaki, the placid faced Jugo and the Uchiha.

I was honestly impressed by the respect given to them by these scary, can kill me without a second though, people. "Well, well, well,"

It wasn't just a voice, However, that drew my attention to the chair by a bar leaned back on its hind legs, hands folded neatly under his head, long brown hair tied at the nape of his neck hung over so neatly as his knees supported him against the bars ledge as he practically shouted "Look at what the cats dragged in, a lost little kitten." Eyes trained on me.

I froze. HIM!

This caused Suigetsu and Mangetsu to halt from the force I used to stop from being pulled "Ignore him he's an annoyance anyways." I shrugged them off and smiled at the Hyuga "At least the cats escorted me here," I smiled and walked over to him with a sway to my hips moving as smoothly as a snake slithers "Whose shoe did your worthless form get scrapped off?"

He glared "You bett-" I placed my hands over him mouth as I leaned over his face "I better what? Send that video to the press?" I heard the others walking toward us "Guys wait." Sasuke's voice rang and the sound of walking ceased.

"Little Hyuga I have a gift for you." I moved my hands, smiled at him, tilting his head back further and leaning closer as I pulled my leg back and slammed it into the chair's hind legs and shoved him down listening to his head and the chair make contact with the tile floor. "It's a headache and a warning."

I turned and glanced at the people watching me before I walked over to Karin "Forgive my rudeness but scum must be dealt with before I get worse." She giggled and nodded walking on and toward where Sasuke and Jugo stood before they also continuing onward.

"Pinkie, why must you pick fights with people?" Suigetsu asked and I glared at him making him smile before I somehow ended up back under the arms that trapped me at the beginning.

We continued further in and eventually walk into an elevator "I feel like I'm being escorted to my end." I said and Mangetsu fluffed my hair "If he learns you're a Haruno it is." Karin whispered to me 'I swear this stupid feud needs to come to an end.' I thought.

The elevator jolted and everyone, but me, stayed in place as I was thrown forward.

I reached out to stop myself as the doors opened and I caught cloth and fell down. My head landed on something soft and I slowly opened my eyes to see Sasuke glaring at me his hand under my head, mine wrapped around his shirts collar.

"I didn't pick you as the clingy type." I let go of his collar in trade for pinching his nose "OoooW let go!" I snickered and shoved him away before sitting up "Clingy my rear mister Uchiha."

A low chuckling brought me back to where I was and I looked back to see an elder man who bore the Uchiha crest and beside him was Obito. Two men, one in full white and the other in complete black, stood beside the elder man and I was honestly kind of scared because this man was indeed older but, he was like the Tom Cruise or Johnny Deep of Konoha.

"My favorite great nephew brought a friend with him come in, come in my child, we mustn't lurk in doorways," I nodded holding up my hands,_ "It's rude.'"_ I finished his sentence and thought of Ursula and the man smiled "A girl of classics."

'I'm kind of scared' I thought as I stood and held out a hand to Sasuke who hit it away and stood on his own "Uncle." He said with a bow as we walked closer and I looked about trying to figure out how far I had to walk before I could sleep on the bed I had set up in the rabbit hole.

"We didn't get the compact holding the memory chip." Sasuke said head sown and I looked at my pocket and pulled out the object I had picked up and it was a compact. I opened it and pulled my lips in 'Oh, so that's what it is.'

"You did what!" the man yelled looking about ready to flip his desk "Wait," I held up my hands "It's not their fault." I held up the compact "I butted in on their fight and then I stepped on this." I tossed it to him and he caught it before opening it "If you need to yell do so at me."

After a moment of silence and everyone awaiting his reply the man stood and smiled "I like you stranger tell me your name." I looked at everyone then gave a small bow "Jet." I heard him walk closer "last name?" I looked around 'Did I ever give one? Oh boy. . .' "Jensen, sir."

'Mom, help me.'

**Normal POV**

While Sakura faced the man who could be her end right there, surrounded by only one person who knew the truth of whom she really is, brewing beneath a building familiar to all were the very angry, upset group with the exception of a particular man with a broken arm.

They sat in the room and cursed the heavens, the Uchiha and a sassy little pick haired stranger. "Who did you say got in your way and helped steal that information?" a voice called out from his chair while he held tight to a dark object.

"Well, boss. . .She was around 5'3, thin with large green eyes and pink hair." The man turned and looked out at the group standing there "I sent you in numbers and still somehow she ruins us further."

One of the lackeys stepped closer "Do you know who she is boss?" his blue eyes rested on the girl who addressed him "Kin, that is a good question do I really know her or am I clueless like you bunch." He turned away and ran his fingers through the object he held "When I find her I shall ask."


End file.
